I can't lose you!
by Lexi1981
Summary: Take place during season three, most about Sean and Emma, but Manny, Alex, Amy, Ellie, Jay and etc that are season three characters make appear or are talking about. If you read this fan fiction on some of the old degrassi forum you might notice changes to the story that is because I fix grammar and spelling errors and add details. I do not own Degrassi or the character on the show
1. Chapter one: Under the weather part one!

Chapter one: Under the weather part one!  
It has now been three weeks since the Nelson/Simpson household learned that Mr. Simpson (a.k.a.) Snake has cancer. Mr. Simpson started chemotherapy a week ago, last Monday. Emma is laying on her bed thinking about what has happen over the past three weeks. She had thought her mom was going over board with keep the house germ free after Jack was born at the beginning of September. But since Snake found out he has cancer her mom has become even worse, which Emma did not think could happen and now her friends can't come over to the house. Even though Snake and Emma both told Spike that he is more at risk of catching a cold going to the hospital for chemotherapy or teacher his media Immersion class at Degrassi then he does at home, but Spike does not listen to either of them. Emma rolls over in her bed, so that her back is to the stairs and at the same time Emma hears her mom open up the door that leads downstairs to her basement bedroom.

"Em, it is time for you to get out of bed and get ready for school!"

"Ok mom, I will be upstairs in five minutes, I just have to get dress, brush my tooth and comb my hair."

"All right Em."

Emma hears her mom close the basement door and then she sits up in her bed. Emma then put her feet over the edge of the bed and looks at her alarm clock to see what the time is. Then she looks at the book on her nightstand, which she is reading for English class and remembers she did not finish reading chapter four, five and six last night. And she has a test over these three chapters in her first hour class. Emma gets up and puts on a pair of jeans and a light green shirt. She then walks into the bathroom (that Snake built over the summer). Emma pulls her hair into a pony tail and then she brushes her teeth. As Emma walk out of the bathroom and over to the nightstand by her bed, she hears the basement door opening again.

"Emma Marie Nelson, hurry it up or you are going to be late for school, Snake has already left without you and you also miss breakfast. I have to leave now to take Jack to daycare then I am going to work, I will see you tonight Em."

"Mom can you give me a ride to school?"

"Yes if you hurry up, Em!"

"I will mom."

Emma has reached her nightstand and grabs the book she is reading for English class. She then walks over to her desk and puts the rest of her homework into her backpack. She zips up her backpack and then walks towards the staircase.  
"I'm come mom."

"Ok Em"

Emma runs up the stairs and into the kitchen. She then walks over to the front door, which is where her mom and Jack are waiting for her. Then the three of them head outside and Emma gets into her mom car, as Mrs. Nelson's hook Jack car seat into the back seat. A minute and half later Spike is driving towards Degrassi. On the ride to Degrassi Emma stomach start hurting and Emma is hoping that her stomach only hurting because she misses breakfast. A few minutes later Spike, pull up in front of Degrassi and puts the car into the park position. Mrs. Nelson looks over at Emma, who has her hand on the door handle.

"Emma remembers that Snake has chemotherapy after school, so you have to pick up Jack from daycare and watch him until I get home from work."

"I remember mom, see you tonight.

"I will see you tonight to and I love you Em!"

"I love you too."

Emma gets out of the car and then open the back door, she then gets her backpack out of the car. Emma close the passenger's door and back doors on her mom's car. She then starts walking up the steps of the school, as Mrs. Nelson takes her car out of park. Mrs. Nelson then drives toward the school exits. At the same time Emma head into the school, she then walks down the hallways. She walks up to her locker, which is where Sean is waiting for her along with Manny. Emma opens up her locker and takes out the textbooks, notebooks and folders out of her backpack that she does not need for her first, second or third hour classes.

"Emma are you ready for the English test in first hour?"

"No Manny, I did not even get a chance to read the chapters, I lay down on my bed and close my eyes to rest them for a few minutes before I start reading and I fall to sleep and did not wake up till this morning, when my alarm clock went off."

"That not like you Em and you never return Sean or mine phone calls that we left on your answer machines?"

"I was watching Jack all weekend, because my mom had to work and Mr. Simpson has not been feeling good since he started chemotherapy lasts Monday, Manny!"

"You still could have called us back Em, when Jack was laying down for his nap."

"Manny, Jack would not go down for his nap all weekend and he would not let me put him down for a minute, every time I try he would start crying."

"I am not mad at you even though we did have plans to go to the movies on Saturday. Also we were supposed to meet at the mall theater and you never did show up."

"I am sorry Sean, I forget about our date this weekend I was so tired that I went down to my bedroom after dinner and lay down on my bed to close my eyes for a few minutes and I fall to sleep."

Sean walks up next to Emma and puts his right arm around his girlfriends' waist. At the same time Emma close her locker door, she then looks at her boyfriend and he looks at her.

"That ok Em, I understand that you need to be at home right now to help out your mom and step-dad, Mr. Simpson."

Just then the bell rings, which means they need to head to their first hour class. The hallway gets crowed with students that are walking towards their first hour class. Manny, Sean and Emma look at their fellow students. At the same time Emma starts having sharp pains in her lower abdominal on her right side. But she hides the fact that she is in pain from her best friend and boyfriend. Sean look at his girlfriend and he can tell that something is brother her. At the same time Manny has become impatient with her friends.

"We need to go to class Sean and Emma!

"I need to use the restroom first, Manny. Can you tell Mrs. Kwan that I am using the restroom and I will try to make it to class before the bell for class to start rings."

"Sure and Sean you need to come to class to."

"I am going to walk with Emma and wait outside the girl's restroom for her."

"Fine."

Sean and Emma start walking towards the girl's restroom and Manny walks the opposite direction of Sean and Emma and she walks into Mrs. Kwan classroom. She then walks up to the second row and take a sat, she also saves a seat for Emma and Sean.

"Manny Santos, Do you know where Emma Nelson and Sean Cameron are?"

"They both had to use the restroom before coming to class."

"Thanks for tell me Manny."

Manny takes her pencil out of her backpack front pocket and at the same time Sean is waiting outside the girl's restroom for Emma. Sean looks up at the wall clock and then he crack open the main door of the girl's restroom and yells into the restroom. Inside the restroom Emma is at the restroom sink wash her hands.

"Emma, the second bell is going to ring any minute, so we need to head to class now!"

"Ok I will be out in a sec Sean."

"Ok."

Emma walks out of the restroom and Sean puts his right arm around Emma's waist. Emma puts her head onto Sean shoulder and she is hope that she will make it through class without having to use the restroom. She is also trying to hide from her boyfriend that she has a stomachache and is nausea.

"Is everything all right Em?"

"Yeah everything is all right Sean, just worried about the English test is all."

"Ok, let go to class then."

"That fine with me."

Emma and Sean start walking down the hallway and towards Mrs. Kwan's classroom. As they are walking to the English classroom Emma takes her head off Sean shoulder and looks at him, Sean then looks at Emma. Emma lays her head back down on her boyfriend shoulder.

"Sean I have to pick up Jack from daycare after school gets out, can you give me a ride to the daycare and then come over to my house to watch Jack so I can catch up on my homework?"

"Sure, but I thought your mom did not want anyone over?"

"She doesn't, but I could use the help with Jack because I am a week behind on my homework in all of my classes. Also, It would be a big help if you come over and watch Jack, so I can work on my homework."

"Sure Em, anything for you baby!"

"Thanks."

At the same time they walk into the English classroom and take a sat by Manny. Mrs. Kwan hand Emma and Sean a copy of the test and then Sean and Emma start taking the test over Chapter four, five and six of the book that the class is reading. Thirty-five minutes into the English class Emma finish taking the test and has also starts to have intestinal cramps. Emma stands up and picks the test up from the table. Then Emma walks up to Mrs. Kwan desk. She then set her English test on the teacher desk, but does not walk away from the teachers' desk. Mrs. Kwan looks up at Emma and can tell that she wants to ask her something.

"Do you need something, Miss Nelson?"

"Can I use the restroom?"

"You used the restroom before class, can you wait to class is over Miss. Nelson?"

"No."

"Then you can go to the restroom, but do not take too long and when you get back for the restroom start reading chapter seven. Also, here is the hall pass Miss. Nelson."

"Thanks."

Emma takes the hall pass from Mrs. Kwan and then walks out of the English classroom and then she walks to the restroom. Emma gets back to the English classroom, right as the bell for first-hour to end rings. The rest of the school day goes by slow for Emma, who had to keep leaving her classes to use the restroom. Once school is out for the day Sean give Emma a ride to the daycare Jack goes to and once at the daycare Emma gets out of Sean's car. She then goes into the daycare and walks into the infant room. The teacher brings Jack over to Emma is who standing by Jack car seat. Emma takes Jack from the teacher and puts him into his car seat. After she hooks the harness up, Emma carries Jack in his car seat out of the classroom and then outside to Sean's car. As Emma walk up to her boyfriend's car, she sees Sean standing outside the car waiting for her. Sean takes the car seat Jack in from Emma and set the car seat onto the back seat of his car, behind the drive seat. Sean hooks the car seat into the car using the seat belt. At the same time Emma's get into Sean's car and take a sat on the front passenger's seat. A moment later Sean gets into the car and then he puts his seat belt on. Sean then starts the car and pulls out of the parking space. A few moments later Sean is driving towards the Nelson/Simpson house. At the same time Emma has her eyes close and is resting. A few minutes later Emma and Sean carrying Jack walk into the front door of the Nelson/Simpson house. Once inside the house Emma set her backpack on the kitchen table and then she runs upstair and into the bathroom. When she comes downstairs a few minutes later, she takes a sat at the kitchen table. She then starts doing her Math homework. Sean is upstair in Jack's bedroom and is changing Jack diaper. When Sean come back downstairs with Jack, Sean puts Jack into his playpen (that in front of the living room window) and then he takes a sat across from Emma at the Kitchen table. Sean start working on his math home, but after a few minutes' Jack's start crying again.

"That is Jack's hunger cry, Sean."

"Ok, I will make Jack a bottle Emma."

"Thanks.

Sean goes and makes Jack a bottle and at the same time Emma stands up and walks upstairs. She then walks into the bathroom, closes the door behind her. When she comes back downstairs, she finishes her math homework and then start her social study homework. She takes another bathroom break after finish her social study homework, then she reads chapter four, five, six and seven from the book her English class is reading. Once she finishes reading, she moves onto her chemistry homework. At the same time Sean is holding Jack (who head resting on Sean's chest). Sean is walking back and fourth with Jack, because if he stops walking and sat down Jack start crying really loud and then kicks his little feet at Sean. Sean looks at his girlfriend and sees that she is rubbing her forehead with her right hand and notice that she looks tired. He can also tell that something is bothering Emma.

"Are you catching up on your homework Emma?"

"Yes Sean thanks so much for watching Jack for me."

"How do you think you did on the test in English class today?"

"I fail that English test today, I just finish reading the last four chapters (the three that was on the test today and today chapter) and I guess wrong about what happened in the chapters that were cover on the test."

"It is only the first test Em, there is a lot of time to rises your grades."

"You are right Sean, It just the first time that I fail a test."

"Emma's we just take the English test today and will not get the English test back until tomorrow, so you do not know that you fail the test. Which mean that you have to wait and see if you pick the right answers for each questions on the test, Em."

"I do not get this chemistry homework Sean."

"Em, Take a break for a few minutes, you have been working now stop (beside for the two bathroom breaks that you take after start your homework) and a break will clear your mind, so when you start working on your homework again maybe it will make more sense to you."

"Yeah, a break sounds good."

"Jack just went to sleep Em!"

"That great Sean"

"Emma's is something bothering you?"

"No not really Sean, I am just tired and I really have to use the bathroom is all."

"Then go upstairs and uses the bathroom, I can handle Jack by myself."

"Thanks Sean."

Emma stands up and then runs through the living room and over to the staircase. Emma then runs up the stairs and into the bathroom, closes the bathroom door behind her. At the same time Sean still holding Josh has taken a sat on the couch. Sean is also happy because Jack just moves a little when he sat down, but start asleep. Sean looks at the clock that on top of the tv and then takes out his cellphone and calls his brother to let him know that he is at Emma's house. Meanwhile, upstair in the bathroom, Emma's is sitting on the toilet and she is having a bowel movement. It has now been twenty-eight minutes since Emma went upstairs to use the bathroom and Sean sat down on the couch, when Sean hears the back door open up. Sean's then hear and see Mrs. Nelson walks into the house. After close the back down Mrs. Nelson walks towards the living room and looks at Sean. She then sees that Jacks is asleep in Sean arms and she smiles at Sean. Mrs. Nelson then notices that Emma homework is laying on the kitchen table and she looks around the kitchen, living room and hallway for her daughter, but does not see Emma.

"Sean where is Emma?"

"She upstairs uses the bathroom Mrs. Nelson."

"Ok and Sean's pleased call me, Spike."

"Ok, Spike."

"It is nice to see you, but I really do not want Emma's friends hang out at the house right now."

"I know that. But Emma's asks me to come over and watch Jack, so she could catch up on her homework because she is a week behind on all her homework."

"Oh, then I guess it all right this time and beside Jack seem to like you. He would not go to sleep for Emma, me, or his dad this weekend."

"Jack can tell that you and Emma are worry about Snake and that all three of you are stress out too, which is way he was so fuss for the three of you. I am going to take Jack upstairs and then lay Jack down in his crib."

"Thanks Sean."

Mrs. Nelson walks over to the kitchen counter and she puts pans onto the stove. She then goes over to the freezer and gets the tofurkey out, she then walks over to the cabinet next to the stove. Mrs. Nelson gets a can of refried beans out of the cabinet and then Mrs. Nelson set refried beans onto the counter. She then puts the tofurkey into a frying pan and puts some water and taco seasoning into the pan. She then gets a can opening out of the kitchen counter drawer and then she open up the can of refried beans. Mrs. Nelson put the refried beans into a pan and at the same time Sean has reached the second floor. He then walks down the hall and into Jack's bedroom. Sean walks over to the crib and then he lays Jack in the crib. Sean walks over to the dresser. Sean then turns on the baby monitor parent model and the nursery unit and then he picks up the parent model of the baby monitor. Sean the walks over to door and up to the electrical outlet that is by the door and turns the night light on. Sean then walks out of Jack's bedroom and closes the door behind him. Sean looks at the close bathroom door and hears water running. He walks over to the close bathroom door and knock on the door. At the same time Inside the bathroom Emma has just finish wash her hands and now she is leaning up against the bathroom wall, as she dries her hands. Also, Emma is hoping that she is not getting sick, but she thinks that she is getting sick because she had diarrhea all day and a stomachache all day too.

"Em, is everything ok you been in the bathroom for thirty-three and half minutes?"

"Yeah, I will be out in a minute Sean and has my mom getting home from work yet?"

"Yes, she home and she was start dinner, when I was bring Jack upstairs to lay him down in his crib."

"You turn on the baby monitor and also do you have the parent unit for the baby monitor? Also did you turning the night light on and close Jack's bedroom door as you left Jack bedroom."

"Yes to all your questions Em."

"What is my mom making for dinner Sean?"

"Tofurkey tacos, she had just get the Tofurkey and refried beans out, as I was walking towards the stairs with Jack."

"Sound good and Tofurkey tacos are my favorite meal."

At the same time Emma walks out of the bathroom and she is trying to hide that she not feeling good from Sean. Sean looks at his girlfriend and Emma looks at her boyfriend, she then smile at Sean because he has a worried look on his face and Sean stop looking worried. He smiles at Emma, then the two of them walk downstairs and into the living room. Sean and Emma then walk into the Kitchen and Sean puts his school Textbooks, notebooks and folders into his backpack. At the same time Emma takes a sat at the kitchen table and start working on her chemistry homework. Mrs. Nelson stop cutting a tomato and looks at her daughter.

"Em, can you clear your homework off of the Kitchen table and then wipe the table off. Also, will you set the table for dinner and Sean you are welcome to stay for dinner if you want to."

"Sure I would love to stay for dinner."

At the same time Mr. Simpson walks into the house and as he close the back door he sees Emma is putting her homework into her backpack. Then Mr. Simpson see Sean has just start wiping the kitchen table off. Mr. Simpson also notices that his wife is cutting a tomato, but does not see his son in the kitchen or living room.

"Sean good to see you outside of school, but where is Jack at Spike?"

"Sean got him to take a nap honey."

"Thank you Sean."

"You are welcome, Mr. Simpson."

"And Sean when we are not at school and you are over here you can call me Snake."

"Ok, Snake"

"And I get caught up on my homework in all of my classes beside chemistry, thanks to Sean watching Jack."

"(Both Spike and Snake) Thank again Sean."

"You are welcome."

Mr. Simpson takes a sat at the kitchen table as Emma grabs four plates out of a cabinet and Sean grabs four glasses from another cabinet. A few minutes later Emma is setting a plate that has the soft and hand taco shells onto the center of the table. At the same time Mrs. Nelson is putting the plate that has shredded cheese, lettuce and tomatoes onto the center of the table. Also, Sean is carrying two bowls over to the table, one bowl has the tofurkey with taco seasoning mixes into the tofurkey in the bowl and the other bowl has refried beans in it, Sean sets both bowls onto the center of the table. Then Emma, Sean and Mrs. Nelson's take a sat at the table and Mr. Simpson's pick up the plate of taco shells and he take a soft shell off the plate and puts the shell onto his plate. Mr. Simpson then passes the plate of taco shell to his wife and then pick up the bowl of refried beans. A minute and half later Sean, Spike and Snake have starts to eat their tacos, but Emma is still making her taco. As Emma is putting the cheese onto the soft taco shell, she is thinking to herself that I do not have an appetite. But if I do not eat that will make my mom worry and she has too much to worry about as it is. A moment later Emma has finish making the taco and takes a bite.

"Emma's how did school go today?"

"School was good today mom and Snake how are you feeling after chemotherapy?"

"So far all right Em, I just hope that I can keep dinner down. Sean's how did school go for you?"

"School was fine, Snake."

The rest of dinner everyone was quiet as all four of them eat their tacos. Mr. Simpson only eat one taco, but Sean and Mrs. Nelson eat two taco each. Emma eat one and half but could not finish eating the second taco, because she get full and her stomach start hurting too bad to finish eating the second taco. She stands up and walks over to the trash can and throw the half eating taco out. She then walks over to the kitchen sink and puts her plate into the sink. At the same time Mr. Simpson heads upstairs to check on his son. Emma walks back over to the table and picks up her step father plate along with Sean and her mom plate. Emma then walks over to the sink and puts the plate into the sink. At the same time Sean is gather up the empty glasses from the table, as Mrs. Nelson puts the left over tofurkey, refried beans, cheese, lettuce, tomatoes and taco shells into food storage containers. A half hour later Emma and Sean carrying his backpack walks over to the front door. Once at the front door, Sean and Emma hug and then Emma opens the front door. Sean walks out of the house and then walks over to his car. Meanwhile, Emma is standing in the doorway and watch Sean get into his car. Once Sean pulls his car onto the road, Emma close the front door and then lock the door. Emma then walks into the kitchen and over to the table, she then picks her backpack off the floor. A few moments later Emma walks over to the door that leads to her basement bedroom. Once in her bedroom, she walks over to her desk and takes a sat on her desk chair. She then unzips her backpack and gets her science textbook, workbook and notebook out of her backpack. She sets her backpack on the floor by her desk and then sets her science textbook, workbook and notebook onto her desk. She opens the textbook, workbook and notebook up to the section on chemistry and gets to work on her homework. She has only been working on the science/chemistry homework for five minutes, when she has to stop working because she has to use the bathroom. Emma stands up and goes into the bathroom, closes the door behind her. When she comes out of the bathroom fifteen minutes later, she walks over to her dresser and gets out a black nightshirt. She then changes into her nightshirt and a few moments later she walks over to her desk. She takes a sat on her desk chair and then goes back to working on her homework, despite having intestinal cramps, being nausea and tired. It takes Emma two and half hour to finish her science homework, because she kept having to stop working on her home to use the bathroom. When she finishes the last question, she puts her pen down and looks over her answers and then puts the assignment into her folder. She then close her textbook, workbook and notebook and stand up. Emma then walks into the bathroom and brushes her tooth. Then she use the bathroom and a few minute later Emma is standing in front of the bathroom sink and is looking into the mirror. Emma's notice that she looks pale, she then turns away from the sink and mirror. She then walks out of the bathroom with her arms wrapped around her stomach. She walks over to her bed and lays down, Emma then pulls the covers up. She close her eyes and is thinking to herself I can't be getting sick, my mom needs me to stay health so I can help her take care of Jack. Plus I need to stay germ free, because Snake's white and red bleed cell are low from the chemotherapy and low white bleed cell make it easy for him to get infections. Which means if I gets sick, I can't be around Snake, because there is too high of a risk that I can get him sick. Emma rolls over in her bed, so her back to the stairs and hopes that she did not pass any germs onto Snake tonight. She has only been in bed for a half hour, when she has to use the bathroom again. Emma jumps out of bed and runs into the bathroom. When she comes out of the bathroom, she walks over to her bed with both arms wrapped around her stomach. She then lays back down and pulls the cover up, a few minutes later she is asleep.


	2. Chapter Two: Under the weather part two!

Chapter Two: Under the weather part two!  
The next morning when Emma alarm clock goes off, she hit the snooze button and then rolls over (so her back to the stairs) and close her eyes. So she can go back to sleep and she is thinking to her self, I do not care that it is a school day all I want to do is sleep seeing that I was up most of the night in the bathroom, because of having diarrhea all night. When her alarm clock beeps at her two minutes later she rolls over and turns it off, then she close her eyes. Emma falls back to sleep a few minutes later, fifteen minutes later Spike open up her daughters' bedroom door and walk downstairs. She then walks into Emma's basement bedroom to get her daughter up. Mrs. Nelson walks up to her daughter bed and pulls the cover off of Emma, who open her eyes and grabs her bedspread from her mom. Emma then cover herself up with the bedspread and rolls over, so she facing away from her mom. Emma then close her eyes and at the same time Mrs. Nelson has start to shake Emma shoulder.

"Emma Maire Nelson, get up and get ready for school, Sean is going to be here any minute to give you a ride to school and Snake is staying home sick today. Also, it is raining outside and the weatherman's say it will be rain all day."

"Great I hate rain!"

"Emma Maire Nelson, get out of bed right now and get ready for school!"

"Ok, Mom's I am getting up."

"I have to leave now to take Jack to daycare and then go to work. I will see you tonight when I get home from work. I will pick Jack up from daycare today, but I want you to cook dinner, tonight."

"Ok mom, I will see you tonight and I will cook dinner."

Mrs. Nelson walks over to the stairs and then head upstairs into the kitchen, close the basement door behind her. At the same time Emma roll over in her bed, wishing that she could stay home from school to sleep and that she did not have to cook dinner tonight. After Emma hears her mom leave the house, she gets out of bed and walks over to her dresser. She pulls out a black tank top , a long sleeve shirt (Degrassi spirit shirt), a pair of very old jeans, bra, underwear and a pair of white sock. Emma throws her clothing onto her bed and then runs into the bathroom, because she really needs to go to the bathroom. Emma comes out of the bathroom several minutes later and looks at her alarm clock that on the nightstand to check the time. She walks over to her bed and gets changes, because Sean could be there any minute. Once she getting dress Emma walks into her bathroom and combs her hair and then brush her tooth. Emma looks in the mirror and notice that she look a little pale, so she puts on some foundation (makeup), powder (makeup), eyeshadow, blush and lipstick. Emma look in the bathroom mirror once more and see that the makeup hide the fact that she is pale. Emma then puts her makeup away and then washes her hands. A few moments later, she walks out of the bathroom and over to her desk. She picks up her backpack, which is still unzipped and put her science textbook, workbook, notebook and folder into her backpack. Emma zips her backpack up and then walks over to the staircase, but stops when she gets to the staircase. Emma set her backpack on the bottom step of the staircase and then runs into the bathroom and close the door behind her. A minute later, she walks out of the bathroom with both arms wrapped around her stomach and is wishing that the intestinal cramps and diarrhea would stop. She walks over to the staircase and pick up her backpack and then start walking up the stairs. As she opens up the door of her basement bedroom, she hears Sean car pull up in front of the house. She walk to the front door and opens up the door, Emma then walks outside closes the front door behind her. She locks the front door and then walks over to Sean's car, which is park on the side of the street. Emma opens the back passengers' door first and puts her backpack on the back seat. She close the back door and then open the front passengers' door and gets into her boyfriends car. Emma close the car door and then leans over and kiss Sean on his lip and Sean kiss Emma back on her lips despite Emma's lip feeling warm to him. When they stop kisses, Emma puts her seat belt on and then Sean takes his car out of the park position. Sean then checks to make sure there are no cars coming, there are no cars coming so Sean pulls out onto the street and start drive away from the Nelson/Simpson house.

"Good morning Em, how did you sleep last night?"

"Ok Sean, how did you sleep last night."

"Great, best night sleep I had in months."

"Can we stop by the dot, so I can get a breakfast sandwich and a cup of coffee?"

"Sure Em!"

As Sean drives to the dot, Emma is trying her hardest to hide that she not feeling good and that she hardly got any sleep last night from her boyfriend. When Sean stops for a red light he looks over at Emma and sees that she has her eyes close and he can also tell that something is bothering his girlfriend.

"Em is everything all right, because you are very quiet this morning and have your eyes close, plus when you kiss me it felt like you are running a low grade fever?"

"Nothing is wrong Sean and I do not have a fever. I am just hunger because I have not had breakfast yet and Sean the light just turn green."

Sean looks at the light and sees his girlfriend is right and start driving again. As he drives to the dot he knows that Emma is lie to him about just being hunger and not having a fever. He can tell something else is bothering his girlfriend that she is not telling him, but he does not say anything. A few minutes later Sean pulls up in front of the dot and puts his car into the park position. Sean looks at Emma and notices that she is sound asleep. He reaches over and tap Emma left shoulder. Emma opens up her eyes, then turns her head and looks at her boyfriend.

"Are we at the dot Sean?"

"Yes."

"Do you want anything to eat or drink Sean?"

"No Em, I am still full from breakfast."

"Ok, I will be back out in a few minutes."

"Take your time Em."

Emma open the car door and gets out of the car, close the car door behind her. Emma then walks away from Sean's car and walk up to the door of the dot. She then open the door and walks into the dot. She close the door and then walk up to the counter, where the takeout orders are taking. At the same time the owner of the dot and the person who work the opening shift walk up to the cash register.  
"Can I take you order?"

"I want a vegetarian breakfast sandwich and a large cup of coffee."

"That will be six dollars."

Emma hands the six dollars to the owner of the dot and then he puts the money into the cash register. Emma takes a sat at the counter as the owner makes the vegetarian breakfast sandwich. After the sandwich is made the owner of the dot wrapped the sandwich up and then he place the sandwich in a bag. The owner of the dot the pick up a large coffee cup and pours coffee into the cup. He then puts a lid onto the cup and takes the bag with the sandwich and a large coffee over to Emma. The owner of the dot then set Emma order in front of her. Emma's pick up the large cup of coffee and the bag the sandwich is in and stands up. Meanwhile in Sean's car that is park in front of the dot, he is watching the door and waiting for Emma to come out of the dot. Sean looks at the clock on the dashboard of his car and at the same time Emma opens the door and walks out of the dot. A few moments later Emma is sitting in the passenger seat of Sean's car and she is eating the vegetarian breakfast sandwich and drinking the coffee, as Sean drive to Degrassi. Emma is still eating her sandwich and drinking the coffee, when Sean parks his car in the school parking lot. Sean turns the car off and takes his seat belt off. He then gets out of the car and opens the back door and gets his and Emma backpack off the back seat. Sean has just closed the back door, when Emma gets out of the car. Sean walks over to Emma as she closes the car door and Emma takes her backpack from Sean, she then takes the last sip of her coffee. Sean and Emma then walk up to the school and Emma throws her trash into the outside trash can. Sean and Emma then walk up the steps of the school and heads inside, no soon then Sean and Emma walk through the school doors Marco, Craig and Ellie run over to Sean and Emma. At the same time Sean puts his left arm around Emma's waist and she lay her head on Sean shoulder, wishing that she skip breakfast, because now her stomach is upset.

"Emma, we just come for the M.I. lab and there same women sitting at Mr. Simpson Desk, where is Mr. Simpson?"

"Macro, yesterday after school got out for the day, Mr. Simpson had a chemotherapy treatment and when he got up this morning his stomach was still bothering him, so he called into school sick today."

"Ellie who, is the Sub?"

"Mrs. Furby."

"I can't stand her, she does not let anyone take a restroom break or go get a drink of water, if their throat is dry."

"Neither can I Emma and If she catches you talking you have to outline three whole chapters of the textbook."

"I know Marco she is an awful sub and I know there was another reason beside the rain that made me want to stay home and sleep."

At the same time Manny walk over to Sean, Macro, Craig, Ellie and Emma and then walk up next to her best friend. Manny then looks at Emma, then she looks at Sean, Marco, Craig and Ellie. At the same time Emma close her eyes and is trying to ignore how much pain she is in from intestinal cramps and how upset her stomach is.

"Hi Manny, How are you doing today?"

"Good, how are you doing Emma?"

"I am fine, just tired."

"Lets head to English Sean and Emma, so we can find out how we all did on our English test that we had yesterday."

(Both Sean and Emma) ok, Manny."

Manny, Emma and Sean wave bye to Marco, Craig and Ellie. Then Manny, Emma and Sean head to Mrs. Kawn classroom. Once in the classroom Emma take a sat in the first chair of the back row and Sean takes a sat next to his girlfriend and Manny takes a sat next to Sean. As they are getting they English textbooks, workbooks, novels, creative writing journal, notebooks and folders out of their backpacks, Mrs. Kawn walks up to them and head Sean, Emma and Manny they test. Emma looks at her test and sees a D- on the top of the first page of the English test. Emma then folds the test in half and puts her test into her English folder.

"Emma Nelson's I want to talk to you about your homework and test after class."

"Ok, Mrs. Kwan."

"Em what did you get on your test?"

"I get a D- on my test Sean. Mrs. Kwan, I need to use the restroom, is it all right for me to go to the restroom seeing that the bell is going to ring soon?"

"Sure Emma and thanks for asking before leaving the classroom. Please try and make it a short restroom break."

"I will try."  
Emma stands up and then walks out of the English classroom, once in the hallway Emma start running down the hallway. When she reaches the girl's restroom, she open the restroom door and then run into the restroom. Emma run into the first stall and close behind her. Meanwhile, in Mrs. Kwan classroom Sean is watching the door and he is worried about his girlfriend. Manny looks at Sean and can tell that something is bothering him.

"Sean what wrong?"

"I am worried about Emma, did you notice that Emma was tired all day yesterday and that she had to use the restroom during every class yesterday?"

"Yes, did she get any homework done after school yesterday Sean?"

"Yes, but she had to stop to use the bathroom several time and was in the bathroom from anywhere from ten minute and up to thirty-three and half minute."

"That not good, Sean. Did she tell you way she was in the bathroom for so long?"

"No."

Just then JT, Liberty and Toby walk into the class and JT take a sat by Manny. Liberty takes a sat by JT and Toby take a sat next to JT. The bell for class to start rings and Emma still has not come back from the restroom. Manny and Sean stop looking at the classroom door, because Mrs. Kwan has started the class.

"Today I want you to take out your creative writing journals and write at lest a page entry about your feeling on chapter seven of The Outsiders (the novel the class is reading) and once you finish writing the entry start reading chapter eight. I will collect the journals after we finish reading the outside."

Mrs. Kwan takes a sat at her desk, as the students get their creative writing journals out. Sean looks at the classroom door to check to see if Emma in the hallway, but she not. Sean open up his creative writing journal and start writing. Emma walks into the English classroom twelve minutes after class starts and takes a sat in the first seat of the back row. She looks at Sean and sees that he is writing his feeling about chapter seven of The Outsiders in his creative writing journals. Emma gets her creative writing journal out and she gets to work on the assignment, deposit being nausea and still having intestinal cramps. By the time the bell rings for first-hour to end Emma has started to feel really bad, but does not let Sean or any of her friend know that she not feeling good.

"Sean I will meet you in the media Immersion lab and can you save me a seat."

"Sure Em, I will see you when you get to class."

Sean walks out of the classroom with Manny, Toby, JT and Liberty and Emma stand up and then picks up her backpack. She puts her creative writing journal, notebook, workbook, textbook and novel into her backpack, but keep her English folder out. She leave her backpack on the table, but bring her folder with her as she walk to the front of the class. Emma's walk up to Mrs. Kwan's desk, Mrs. Kwan looks up and Emma looks at the English teacher. At the same time Emma take a sat on the table in the first row, because she is feeling weak.

"Emma you pass the quizzes on chapter one, two and three of The Outsiders and get A+ on all of your homework up to three weeks ago and then your homework grade drop and I have not get any homework from you in a week now. I know that it has to be tough for you and your mom with Mr. Simpson having cancer and going through chemotherapy, plus having a new baby brother in the house. But you need to try hard to turn you homework in on time for now on."

"Ok, Mrs. Kwan and I have the homework right here, I got caught up last night."

Emma takes her English homework out of her folder and hand the homework to Mrs. Kwan. Mrs. Kwan looks over Emma Nelson homework, she then set the homework onto her desk and looks up at Emma with a worried look on her face.

"Emma I am a little concerned about the grade you get on the first test, you have never get a D- before, did you not read chapter four, five and six of The Outsiders before taking the test?"

"No I was so busy watching Jack this weekend during the day when my mom was at work that I forget about the reading assignment and do not remember the reading assignment till I wake up Monday morning."

"Do not let that happen again Emma, The bell going to ring any moment, so I will write you a pass that way your second-hour teacher will not mark you late to class."

"Thanks Mrs. Kwan."

Mrs. Kwan writes a pass for Emma and when Mrs. Kwan finish writing the pass Emma takes the pass from her teacher. Then she walks to the back of the class and take her backpack off the table and notices that Alex's sat in the first seat of the back row during second hour. Emma puts her English folder into her backpack and zips up the backpack. She then walks out of the English classroom and heads to the M.I. lab. A minute and half after the bell for class to start rings, Emma walks into Mr. Simpson classroom and then she walks up to the teachers' desk. Emma then hands the pass from Mrs. Kwan to Mrs. Furby.


	3. Chapter three: You cannot come home!

Chapter three: You cannot come home!  
Mrs. Furby looks at the pass and then looks at Emma Nelson. Mrs. Furby then hands Emma's a handout, Emma looks at the handout and then walks over to the first row of computer. She sees that Sean has saved her the first seat. Emma takes a sat and then logs into her school account. Sean looks over at Emma and sees that she not working on her assignment, but is staring at the screen. At the same time Emma puts her hand into the air. Mrs. Furby looks at Emma Nelson.

"Can I help you Miss. Nelson?"

"I need to use the restroom."

"You know my rules I do not allow students to leave the classroom for any reason. Now get back to working on your assignment.'

Emma opens up the Microsoft word and the start type the first question of the assignment, but only gets three words type before the urge to use the bathroom because too strong to ignore. Emma puts her right hand into the air again, but Mrs. Furby does not even looks up at Emma. Sean looks over at his girlfriend and can that she really needs to use the restroom, but he can tell something else is wrong to, because she has started to look flush and has her left arm wrapped around her stomach.

"(Whisper in Emma's ear) Just get up and walk out of the room and then head to the restroom Em."

"(Whisper back) I think I am going to, because I can't wait any longer Sean."

Emma stands up and runs out of the classroom before Mrs. Furby can yell at her. Emma then runs all the way to the restroom and once in the restroom she runs into the first stall, she makes it just in time. When she finishes use the bathroom, she goes and washes her hands. But before she can leave the restroom to head back to class, she starts to feel like she going to be sick. So she runs back into the first stall, closes the door behind her and then locks the door. She then drops down onto her knees in front of the toilet, but nothing happens. Emma sat down on the floor and lean up against the stall wall. She wraps her arms around her stomach and then closes her eyes, thinking to herself that I am going to stay in the restroom for a while just to make sure I am not going to throw up. Back in the M.I. lab at the end of Second hour Emma stills has not come back from the restroom and now both Sean and Manny are worried about Emma. Sean's pick up Emma's backpack, then Manny and Sean walk out of the media immersion and walk down the hallway to the girls' restroom. When they reach the girl's restroom, Manny goes into the girl's restroom to check on Emma and Sean waits outside the restroom door for Emma and Manny. Inside the restroom Manny is walking towards the stalls.

"Emma, are you ok, because you never come back to media immersion class?"

After a few minutes, Emma still has not said anything, so Manny start looking under the stall doors on the right (if back is to the sinks) and when she has looked at all the stalls on the right side, she goes over to the stalls on the left side and start with the one that across from the last stall on the right. When Manny reach last stall on the left (which is the first stall of the left if you just walk up to the stalls and back to sinks) she see Emma white tennis shoe under the stall door. Manny start knocking on the stall door.

"Emma, is everything all right, You have been in the restroom for almost an hour now?"

"No, I feel awful Manny. I had diarrhea and had a really bad stomachache since yesterday morning. And now I keep feeling like I am going to be sick to my stomach at any moment."

"That not good Emma, maybe you should go see the nurse."

Manny hears Emma stands up in the stall and then hears the stall door unlock. A moment later Emma walks out of the stall with her arms wrapped around her stomach. Manny looks at Emma, who has stop walking and has puts her left hand over her mouth. Emma runs back into the stall and kneels down in front of the toilet. She then take her hand off her mouth and starts throwing up into the toilet. A minute later Emma stands up and flushes the toilet. She then walks out of the stall and over to the sinks, she then leans up against one of the sink. Manny follows Emma over to the sink and gives her best friend a worried look.

"I think you are right about me going to the nurse office, Manny. Did you or Sean grab by backpack?"

"Sean has it."

"Ok."

A few moments later, Emma and Manny walk out of the restroom to see Sean standing outside the restroom door waiting for them and he has his and Emma's backpack on his right shoulder. Sean walks up to Emma and puts his left arm around his girlfriends' waist and then kisses Emma on her forehead.

"Emma's it feels like you are running a fever and you look flush too. Are you feeling are right?"

No, I am not feeling good, I had diarrhea and a bad stomachache since yesterday morning, plus I throw up my breakfast a few minutes ago."

"I going to head to class now, are the two of you coming?"

"No Manny, I am going to go sees the school nurse and go home sick."

"What about you Sean?"

"No Manny I am going to walk Emma to the nurse."

"Ok, see the two of you later."

Manny walks away from Sean and Emma and heads towards the math classroom. A few moments later Sean and Emma start walking down the hall and towards the nurse station. Two and half minutes later Sean and Emma walk through to the door of the nurse station (which has gray wall and floor, with health relation posters and also posters of the body with each part label with the names on it.) Sean and Emma see the school nurse Lisa Fox sitting at her desk, the school nurse is five-foot-six inc. tall, 105lb, black hair, brown eyes and her skin color is brown with a reddish tinge, because she is first nations (native American). Emma and Sean walk past the nurse desk (which is up against the left wall if you just come through the door), then walk past the scale. Emma and Sean then walk over to the examination table. Emma takes a sat on the examination table and Sean set his and Emma backpack on the floor and up against the wall. At the same time the nurse stands up and then walk over to the examination table.

"Emma Nelson how can I help you and you Mr. Cameron?"

"I am just here with Emma"

"Then what can I help you with Emma?"

"I had diarrhea and a bad stomachache since yesterday morning, plus I throw up my breakfast five a half minutes ago."

"It sounds like you have the stomach flu. I am going to get the ear thermometer and a probe cover for the tip of the ear thermometer and when I come back over I am going to take your temperature."

"Ok."

Nurse Lisa Fox walks over to her desk and take the ear thermometer and a probe cover off the top shelf, at the same time Sean start holding Emma right hand. As the nurse walks over to the examination table, she put the probe cover on the tip of the ear thermometer. The nurse then turns the ear thermometer on and puts the thermometer into Emma's left ear. When the thermometer beeps thirty second later, Nurse Fox takes the thermometer out of Emma left eat and looks at the digital display. Nurse Fox see that Emma has a fever of 38.8 C (101.9 F).

"You have a fever of 38.8 C (101.9 F), I am going to call your mom at work and have her come pick you up from school."

"OK."

"You can go lay down on the recovered couch."

"Ok."

Sean help Emma off the exam table and then Emma walk over to the recovered couch that is in the center of the room. Emma lay down on the recovered couch and at the same time nurse Fox walk over to her desk. The school nurse takes a sat at her desk and then she gets out Emma Nelson's student emergency information sheet. Once she has found Mrs. Nelson work phone number, Nurse Fox call Emma mom at work. Sean is lean against the wall, next to his and Emma backpacks. Both Sean and Emma can tell from just hear the nurse side of the conversion that the phone call to Mrs. Nelson is not going well. A few moments later Nurse Fox hangs up the phone and then turns her chair so she is facing Emma and Sean.

"I just talk to your mother Emma."

"And what did my mom tell you?"

"Your mother told me to let you know that you could not come home to you are no longer contagious. Then she told me to ask you if you want me to call your Grandma Nelson and see if you are able to stay at her house to you are well or to ask Sean if his brother would be ok with you stay over at their place to you are better?"

"I am sure that my brother would not mind if Emma stays over at our place till she is well."

"Then it is up to you Emma's. What do you want to do?"

"I think I will go to Sean place because I do not want to give what I have to my grandma, seeing that she going to have to take care of my little brother on the night my mom has to work late."

"Then I will write you a pass to leave school sick and fill out the paperwork to let your teachers know that you are going to be out sick for the rest of the day Emma. Sean I will also write you a pass so you can leave school to take Emma to you place and I will let your teachers know you will be out the rest of today."

"(Both Sean and Emma) Thanks."

Nurse Fox turns her chair back around, so she is facing her desk and then write out the passes for Sean and Emma. At the same time Emma set up on the recovered couch and puts her legs over the edge. Meanwhile Sean is grabbing his and Emma's backpack off the floor. Sean then walks over to the recovered couch. Emma stands up when Sean reaches the recovered couch and takes her backpack from Sean. Then Sean and Emma walk over to the nurse desk. Nurse Fox looks up from filling out paperwork and hands Emma her pass and then hand Sean his pass. Then Sean and Emma walk out of the nurse office and start walking towards the main door of the school. They have just reach the front office when Emma start running down the hall into the girl's locker room. Sean walks over to the locker room door and waits outside the locker room. Meanwhile, inside the locker room Emma is in the first stall of the restroom section and is siting on the toilet have a bowel movement. She is also throwing up into a trash can, that she took into the stall with her. Five minutes later Emma walks out of the locker room and then Sean and Emma walks over to the doors of the school and head outside. The two of them then walk over to Sean's car that park in the fourth spot of the fifth row of parking space. When they reach Sean's car he walks over to the passenger side of the car and open the door for Emma. Sean then takes Emma backpack and Emma then get into Sean's car. She then lay the seat back and close her eyes. As Emma put her seat belt on, Sean close the passengers' door of his car and then walk over to the drive side of the car. He open the back door and puts his and Emma's backpack onto the back seat, he then close the back door and open the drive side door. Sean then gets into his car, he looks over at his girlfriend and then puts his seat belt on. A few moments later Sean is drive away from Degrassi and towards his and Tracker apartment building. By the time Sean pull his car into the dirt parking space at the front of the apartment building Emma is sound asleep. Sean put his car into the park position, then he turns the car off. After Sean has taken his key out off the ignition, he gets out of the car. He close the drive door and then open up the back door. Sean gets his and Emma backpack out off the back and then close the door. He then walks over to the passenger side of the car and opens the passengers' door. He then taps his girlfriend on the right shoulder, Emma opens her eyes and turns her head to look at Sean.

"Was I asleep?"

"Yes, but that all right, Em."

Emma takes her seat belt off and then set the seat up. She then gets out off the car and Sean close the car door, he then locks his car. Sean and Emma then walk up to the door that leads into the building and Sean unlocks the door. He lets Emma go inside first and follow her into the building, the two of them then turn right (if you just come though door) and Emma and Sean walk down the hallway. The two of them then walk up to apartment number two (which on the left side across from number one and on the wall across from the entry/exit door of the building). Sean unlocks the apartment door and then opens the door. Emma walks into the apartment and Sean follows her into the apartment close and locking the door behind him. Emma walks over to the couch and sat down on the couch. At the same time Sean set his and Emma backpack by the door and then walks into the hallway that leads to the bedrooms and bathroom. He walk past the bathroom (the first door on right) and Tracker's bedroom (the first door on the left). Sean then walks over to the second door on the right, which is the hallway closet, Sean's bedroom door is across from the hall closet. Sean opens the closet door, then he pulls a blue pillowcase out of the closet and then gets a pillow out of the closet. Sean put the blue pillowcase onto the pillow. He then grabs a blue blanket out of the closet and closes the closet door. He then walks into the living room/kitchen and walks over to the couch. He set the pillow in front of the arm of the couch (that is nearest to the hallway). Emma lay down on the couch and Sean unfolds the blanket. He then covers Emma with the blanket.

"Thank you Sean."

"You are welcome Emma."

Emma close her eyes and at the same time Sean walk over to the door and grabs her backpack. Sean the walk over to the kitchen table and take a sat. He unzips his backpack and takes out his social study textbook, notebook and folder. Sean then set the social study textbook, notebook and folder on the table. He opens up the textbook and starts to read the third chapter of the textbook. At the same time Emma sat up on the couch and puts her hands over her mouth. She then jumps up and run into the bathroom. She runs past the sink and up to the toilet (which is in between the sink and bathtub shower combo) and kneel down in front of the toilet. She takes her hands off her mouth and leans over the toilet, she then starts throwing up into the toilet. Meanwhile, in the living room/kitchen Sean hears Emma throwing up and stands up. He then walk over to the bathroom door, which Emma has left open. Sean notices Emma hair keeps fall in her face, so he kneels down behind his girlfriend and pulls Emma hair out of her face. Several minutes later Emma stop throwing up and Sean lets go of her hair. Emma then leans against the bathtub and closes her eyes.

"Thanks Sean, can you help me back to the couch?"

"Sure."

Sean help Emma up and then wrap his right arm around her waist, then Emma lays her head on Sean shoulder. The two of them walk out of the bathroom and then they walk into the living room/kitchen, Sean and Emma then walk over to the couch, Sean takes his arm off of his girlfriend waist. Then Emma lay down on the couch and pulls the blanket up. At the same time Sean kneels down in front of the couch and looks at his girlfriend.

"Is there anything I can get you Em?"

"No, I just want to sleep."

"Ok, Em!'

Sean walks back over to the kitchen table and goes back to working on his homework. At the same time Emma close her eyes, but after a few minutes of lay on the couch, she needs to use the bathroom. She sat up on the couch and at the same time flips the blanket off. She then puts her legs over the edge of the couch and stands up. She slowly starts walking towards the hallway.

"Do you need any help Em?"

"No, I just have to use the bathroom this time."

"Ok."

Sean goes back to reading chapter three of the social study textbook, as Emma's walk into the hallway and then heads into the bathroom closes the door behind her. Emma comes out of the bathroom fifteen minutes later and lays down on the couch, she goes to sleep a few minutes later. Emma sleeps for a half hour and then wakes up and runs into the bathroom and over to the toilet. She kneels down in front of the toilet and start getting sick to her stomach again. Sean walks into the bathroom and pulls his girlfriends' hair out of her face. Five minutes later Emma stops throwing up and Sean helps his girlfriend up.

"I need to use the bathroom Sean, can you leave the bathroom please?"

"Sure, do you want me to wait outside the door for you?"

"No, I will be fine."

"Ok."

Sean leave the bathroom and close the door behind him. Sean then goes back into the living room/kitchen and take a sat at the kitchen table. Ten minutes later Emma walks into the living room/kitchen and walks over to the couch. She lay down on the couch and then pulls the blanket up. Sean looks over at his girlfriend five minutes later and see she has gone to sleep. Every half hour Emma wakes up and runs into the bathroom either to throw up or to use the bathroom. At 4pm Tracker comes into the apartment and sees Emma laying on the couch asleep and see Sean is sitting on the floor watching tv. Tracker walks over to his little brother, then he look at Sean. Tracker then looks at Emma again and he notices that Emma look flush.

"Sean why is Emma asleep on our couch?"

"Tracker, keep it down! Emma has the stomach flu and just fall back to sleep ten minutes ago."

"Then why is she not at home in her only bed?"

"Because Mrs. Nelson would not let her go home to they house, because Mr. Simpson, should not bet around a lot of germ right now seeing that he has cancer and is going through chemotherapy."

"Sorry forget about that, Emma can crush here as long as she needs to. I am going to take a really fast shower, because I smell from work. If Emma's needs me to get out of the bathroom just let me know?"

"Just hand me the bathroom trash can in cause she can wait for you to get out of the bathroom."

"You can go get the trash can out of the bathroom, I am going to get a clean pair of jean and shirt out of my bedroom."

"Ok."

Sean stands up and then Sean and Tracker walk into the hallway. Tracker walks into his bedroom and Sean walk into the bathroom and get the trash can. A few minutes later Tracker is in the bathroom taking a shower and Sean is sitting on the floor watching tv again and with the bathroom trash can set beside the couch. Tracker has only been in the bathroom taking a shower for five minutes, when Emma wakes up. She sees the trash can by the couch and sat up. She then leans over the tash can and start throwing up. At the same time Sean stand up and take sat down next to Emma on the couch. He then hold Emma hair out of her face. Several minutes later Emma has stop throwing up and she is now resting her head on Sean right shoulder. At the same time Tracker walks out of the bathroom in clean jean and T-shirt.

"Em, is there anything I can get you?"

"No, I just want to go home Sean can you please call my mom and talk her into to letting me come home?"

"I will call your mom Emma and talk to her?"

"Thanks Tracker."

Tracker walk over to the phone and picks then he phone up. He dials Emma's home phone number. The phone rings five times at the Nelson/Simpson house before someone answers the phone.

"Mrs. Nelson speaking, who am I talking to?"

"Hi, I am Tracker Cameron, Sean brother."

"What do you want?"

"Emma asks me to call you and talk to you."

"What did Emma's ask you to talking to me about?"

"She really wants you to let her come home, I know you don't want Mr. Simpson to catch any germs, but if he wears a medical mask like the doctor gave him to wear if someone at his house is sick he will be fine and Emma will stay away from her baby brother to she get well."

"I don't want to take any chances, you have to understand that!"

"I do, but Emma is sick and she just wants her mom. Sean has been taking care of her all day, but he can't take your place."

"Fine Emma can come home, can you please give her a ride home because I just put Jack down for a nap and do not want to wake him up?"

"Sure I can give Emma a ride home."

"Thank you."

"You are welcome, bye."

"Bye."

Tracker hangs up the phone and then walks over to the couch with his hands in his jean pockets. Sean and Emma look up at Tracker, Emma then stands up and runs into the bathroom. Emma close the door behind her and at the same time Sean stands up. Then Sean and Tracker walk over to the close bathroom door, Sean then knocks on the door.

"Are you all right Emma?"

"Yes Sean, I just had to use the bathroom really bad."

"Ok Em take your time."

"Tracker what do my mom say?"

"You mom said that you can come home. I will give you a ride home when you are finish use the bathroom."

"Thanks Tracker."

Tracker goes into his bedroom and gets his keys off the top of his dresser. At the same time Sean is waiting outside the bathroom door for Emma to come out of the bathroom.


	4. Chapter four:Going home!

Chapter four: Going home!  
Fifteen minutes later Emma walks out off the bathroom, with both arms wrapped around her stomach. Sean puts his right arm around Emma's waist and she lays her head on Sean's shoulder. The two of them walk into the living room/Kitchen and over to the door, which is where Tracker is waiting for then with Emma's backpack on his left shoulder. Tracker open the apartment door and let Sean and Emma walk out of the apartment first, he then follow his brother and Emma out of the apartment. Tracker close and locks the door behind him. Then the three of them head outside, Tracker walk over to the drive side of his red 1986 four door Ford Thunderbird and unlocks the car. Tracker open the back door and set Emma backpack on the back seat. At the same time Sean help Emma's over to Trackers car. Sean then open up the passengers' door and help Emma's get into the car. Sean close the front door and then opens the back door that is on the passenger side of Tracker car and then Sean's gets into his brother car. At the same time Tracker gets into his car. Tracker, Sean and Emma put their seat belts on and then Tracker starts his car. Tracker then puts the car into drive and a few moments later Tracker is driving towards the Nelson/Simpson household. Twelve and half minutes later Tracker pulls up in front of the Nelson/Simpson houses and puts his car into the park position. Tracker turn his car off and then Tacker and Sean gets out of the car. Tracker opens the back door on the drive side and get Emma backpack off the back seat. At the same time Sean is opening the passengers' door, as Emma takes her seat belt off. Sean helps Emma out of the car and then close the car door. Tracker, Sean and Emma then walk up to the front door of the Nelson/Simpson house. Tracker reaches the door first and rings the door bell. Mrs. Nelson comes running up to the front door and opens up the door, as Sean and Emma walk up to the door. Mrs. Nelson's step back and let Tracker, Sean and Emma into the house, Mrs. Nelson notices that her daughter look flush, tired and has a greenish tinge to her complexions. Mrs. Nelson takes her daughter backpack from Tracker and at the same time looks at her daughter with a worried look on her face.

"Em, how are you feeling?"

"Awful, mom."

"Sean and Tracker thanks for bring Emma home and letting her stay at your apartment during school hours. And Sean thank you for staying with Emma and try care of her."

"(Tracker and Sean) you are welcome."

Mrs. Nelson see Sean and Tracker out of house. Then Mrs. Nelson closes the front door and locks the door. At the same time Emma put her right hand over her mouth, then she runs down the hallway and into the kitchen. She run up to the door that leads to her basement bedroom and then runs downstairs into her basement bedroom. Emma then runs into her bathroom. Emma runs straight over to the toilet (which is between the sink (on left) and the bathtub show combo (on right) if facing the sink, toilet and bathtub shower combo) and kneels down in front of the toilet. She takes her hand off her mouth and start dry heave into the toilet. A few moments later Mrs. Nelson walks down the basement staircase and into her daughters' bedroom. Mrs. Nelson's then walks over to the bathroom door and she sees Emma getting sick to her stomach. Mrs. Nelson walks into the bathroom and up to Emma, she then pulls her daughters' hair out of her face. Four minutes later Emma stops dry heave, Mrs. Nelson lets go of her daughters' hair and then Emma's lean her back up against the bathtub shower combo. Mrs. Nelson's walk over to the sink and she open the top drawer that under the sink (on the right-hand-side if you are facing the bathroom sink) and get a washcloth out of the drawer. Mrs. Nelson then turns the water on and wets the washcloth down. She squeezes the washcloth out, that way the washcloth is not socking wet. Mrs. Nelson then turns the water off and walks over to her daughter. She kneels down in front of Emma and then wipes her daughter neck and face off.

"Emma when did you start feeling sick?"

"I have been feeling under the weather since this weekend, over the weekend I was just tired. Then starting on Monday I had a bad stomachache (which is way I skip breakfast on Monday) and diarrhea all day. And today I still have a bad stomachache and diarrhea, plus I have been throwing up since the end of second hour."

"Have you eaten or drinking anything today?"

"Yes, I had Sean stop at the dot on the way to school and I bought a vegetarian breakfast sandwich and a large cup of coffee, I eat the whole sandwich and drink the whole coffee and no soon then three minutes after finish the sandwich and coffee, I start feeling nausea."

"Emma what did you eat yesterday beside the one and half Tofurkey tacos?"

"I eat a grilled cheese sandwich for lunch yesterday."

"Why did you not let me know that you were not feeling good Emma?"

"I did not want to worry you mom and I know that you need me to be health to help take care of Jack, since Snake is wear out by the end of the school day and not up to take care of Jack after school. And normally you are able to tell when I am not feeling good mom, I thought that you would have figured it out that I was not feeling good when I do not get up for school this morning."

"I guess that I have been so busy taking care of Jack, working and then take care of Snake when he is sick from chemotherapy that I really have not been paying attention to you, I am sorry Em."

"That ok, mom and can you French braid my hair?"  
"Sure Em."

Mrs. Nelson's walk over to the sink and open the second drawer under the sink and grab Emma's hair brush and a hair tie. She close the door and then walk over to the bathtub shower combo and set down on the edge of the bathtub behind Emma. Mrs. Nelson combs her daughters' hair and then Mrs. Nelson French braid Emma hair. When she finish French braid her daughter hair, she stand up and walk over to the sink, so she can put Emma hair brush away. At the same time Emma lean back against the bathtub and close her eyes. Mrs. Nelson close the second drawer under the sink and then walk back over to her daughter.

"Mom, can you help me up and to my bed?"

"Sure Em."

Spike help Emma stands up and then helps her daughter walk out of the bathroom into the bedroom. Spike and Emma walk over to Emma bed and Emma sat down on the bed. Mrs. Nelson's then walks over to her daughters' dresser and she open up the second drawer of the dresser and pulls out a pink nightshirt. Mrs. Nelson's walk over to her daughters' and hand Emma's the nightshirt. Emma takes off the long sleeve shirt and tank top off and then puts the nightshirt on. She then stands up and takes her jeans off. At the same time Spike pull the bedspread back for Emma. Emma then sat back down on her bed and lays down putting her head onto the pillows. Emma pulls the covers up, then looks at her mom for a moment. Emma then wraps her arms around her stomach and closes her eyes at the same time.

"Do you want me to get you anything Em?"

"Can you bring me the bathroom trash can?"

"Sure.'

Mrs. Nelson walks into her daughters' bathroom and goes over to the sink, she open the medicine cabinet door (which has a mirror on the front of the door) and takes out the digital thermometer. After she close the medicine cabinet, she grabs the bathroom trash can, which was in between the sink and toilet. Mrs. Nelson's walk into the bedroom and over to her daughter bed. She then set the trash can next to the bed and looks at her daughter.

"I want to check you temperature Em."

Emma takes the thermometer from her mom and turns the thermometer on. Emma then puts the thermometer into her mouth. At the same time Mrs. Nelson gathers up Emma dirty clothing and puts them into the hamper. When the thermometer beeps thirty seconds later, Emma takes the thermometer out of her mouth and hands the thermometer to her mom. Mrs. Nelson then looks at the digital display that is on the thermometer.

"You are run a fever of 39.3 C (102. 8 F) Em."

"My fever went up it was only 38.8 C (101.9 F), when the school nurse takes my temperature."

"I will be right back Emma."

Mrs. Nelson's walk back into Emma's bathroom and get a clear washcloth out and then wets the washcloth down with cool water. Mrs. Nelson then walks back into Emma's bedroom, as she folds the washcloth in half. Mrs. Nelson then lays the folded washcloth onto Emma Forehead.

"Thanks mom, I am going to go to sleep now."

"Ok Em, if you need me for anything, yell for me or call my cellphone and I will be right down."

"Ok."

Mrs. Nelson walks over to the staircase and then heads up the stairs. She walks into the kitchen and closes the basement door behind her. At the same time downstairs in Emma's basement bedroom, she has already gone to sleep. Two hours later Emma wakes up and she is shivering. Emma gets out of her bed and walks over to the staircase. She then heads upstairs and opens the door that leads into the kitchen. She then walks into the kitchen and into the hallway. She then walks up to the staircase that leads to the second floor and heads upstairs to the second floor. Once upstairs she walks over to the hall closet and opens the closet door, she the grabs a purple blanket out of the closet. At the same time her mom walks up to her, then Mrs. Nelson puts her right hand on Emma's forehead.

"Em, what are you doing out of bed?"

"I am cold and my blanket is not warm enough, so I come upstairs to grab one of the extra blankets from the closet."

"Ok, Em but now that you have the blanket go back to your bedroom and get back into bed. I will come into your bedroom in a few minutes to check on you. Do you want me to bring you anything Em?"

"Some ice water please, my mouth and throat are really dry."

"Sure Em."

Emma head back downstairs to her basement bedroom. Once in her bedroom she lay the extra bedspread on top of her bedspread. Emma gets into bed and then she gets under both blankets. As Emma lays her head on her pillows, she starts thinking about how little time outside of school she and Sean have been spend together. She also thinking about how Sean is spending more time with Jay and his crowed, which included Alex Nunez (Jay's girlfriend) and Ellie. I think I am losing Sean to that Ellie girl, I can't lose Sean right now. The little bit of time we get to speed together or to just talk on the phone is the only thing that keeping my mind off how sick, Mr. Simpson is. The truth is he not doing good at all Dr. Mason was hoping that after been on chemotherapy for a week his white blood cell and red blood cell counts will have gone back up some, but they have not they have actually got lower, which mean the chemotherapy he is on is not strong enough. Dr. Mason will be started Snake on a stronger type of chemotherapy next Monday. I am also afraid of how sick the stronger type will make him, the type he is on right now makes him sick to his stomach and what make it worse is that he is going to have to be hospitalized when he starts the new type of chemotherapy, which means I will need to get better so I can help out with Jack and my mom can go into work. Just then Spike come walking down the basement staircase carrying a glass of ice-cold water and see that her mom has put a straw into the glass. Emma set up in her bed and takes the glass from her mom when she hands the glass to her.

"Drink the water slowly seeing that it's the first thing you drink since getting sick."

"Ok, Mom."

Mrs. Nelson goes into Emma's bathroom and grabs a new washcloth. She wets the washcloth down with cool water, then she rings the washcloth out some and folds the washcloth in half. Mrs. Nelson then walks out of her daughters' bathroom and over to Emma bed, she then sat down on the edge of her daughter bed and set the washcloth on her daughter forehead.

"Mom is Snake going to die? Because I don't want him to die, he has been a great father to me and Jack and he loves me just as much as he loves his biological son. I really do love him, mom!"

"I am sure Snake is going to be fine Em, Dr. Mason just needs to find the chemotherapy that will work on him and if that does not work his cancer can be treated by having a bone marrow transplant."

"Why didn't his doctor do the bone marrow transplant first?"

"Because a bone marrow transplant is only used if the patient goes into remission and then the cancer comes back and the doctor cannot get the cancer back into remission with chemotherapy or Radiation therapy, then the doctor will think about doing a bone marrow transplant. But lets hope that Snake goes into remission and stay in remissions Em."

"Ok, I am getting tired again, so I am going to lie back down."

"All right Em, I am going to go get Jack up from his nap and then check on Snake. I will come down and check on you in an hour, Em."

"Ok mom."

Mrs. Nelson stands up and then she walks back upstairs. When Mrs. Nelson reaches the top of the basement staircase, she looks back down at her daughter and sees Emma's has already gone to sleep. Emma walks up an hour and half later and finishes the glasses of water, but is crying because she keeps getting stabbing pain on the lower right side of her abdomen. She cries herself to sleep and wake back up fifteen minutes later. She jumps out of bed and then she runs into the bathroom. Emma has been in the bathroom for twenty minutes, when she hears her mom walk up to the close bathroom door. Then Mrs. Nelson knocks on the bathroom door.

"Are you all right, Em?"

"Yes mom, I am just using the bathroom. Can you get me some more water?"

"Sure."

Mrs. Nelson's goes back upstairs and into the kitchen to gets Emma a glass of ice water. When Emma walks out of the bathroom ten minutes later, Emma sees her mom sitting on her bed and the glass of ice water on the nightstand. Emma walk over to her bed and takes a sat on her bed next to her mom, then pick up the glass of ice water. Emma takes a drink and then set the glass down. Mrs. Nelsons stand up and then Emma lays down. Emma pulls the covers up and Mrs. Nelson puts her left hand on Emma's forehead. She takes her hand off her daughter head and pick up the thermometer, which is on the nightstand. She turns the thermometer on and hands the thermometer to Emma, who puts the thermometer into her mouth. When the thermometer beeps thirty second later Emma takes the thermometer out of her mouth and hands the thermometer to her mom. Mrs. Nelson looks at the digital display and sees Emma fever is now 39.7 C (103.5 F).

"You fever is now 39.7 C (103.5 F) Em."

"That not good."

"No it is not good Em, do you think you could stomach some jell-o and Tylenol?"

"I can try, but I am not hunger."

"You just need to eat a little, so they something else in your stomach beside water and Tylenol."

"Ok."

"I will be back down in a few minutes with both, Emma."

Mrs. Nelson head upstairs, but leaves Emma's bedroom door open. At the same time Emma close her eyes and try to block out how much pain she is in and how cold she is. Mrs. Nelson comes back into Emma's bedroom five minutes later and hand Emma two Tylenol and then hand her the glass of water. Emma puts the Tylenol into her mouth then takes a sip of water, she then swallows the Tylenol and water. Emma then eats the small bowl of jell-o despite not been hunger. When she finishes the jell-o she hands the bowl to her mom.

"Try and get some rest Em and let see if you can keep the water, Tylenol and jell-o down. I will be in the bathroom giving Jack his bath. If you need me, Emma call my cellphone."

"Ok, mom."

Emma watching her mom walk up the staircase until she is out of sight. Emma then lays down and close her eyes, then she cry herself to sleep. But wakes back up at eight thirty P.M., she set up in her bed trying to fight off the feeling that she going to get sick to her stomach, but can't. Emma grabs the bathroom trash can that next to her bed and start throwing up into the trash can. A minute late she stands up and runs into the bathroom with her arms wrapped around the bathroom trash can. She set the trash can by the bathtub and then close the bathroom door. A few moments later she sitting on the toilet having a bowel movement and she also throwing up into the bathroom trash can. At nine o'clock, Emma comes out of the bathroom and walks over to her bed, she takes a sat on her bed and then looks at her alarm clock. Emma's picks up her cellphone thinking that she will call her mom and let her mom know that she was not able to keep the water, jell-o and Tylenol down but she put the cellphone back onto the nightstand. Emma lays back down and starts to pull the covers up, but start to feel sick to her stomach again. Emma jumps out of bed and run back into the bathroom. She drops to her knees in front of the toilet and starts throwing up again. Emma walks out of the bathroom at nine-fifth-nine P.M. and lays down on her bed. She pulls the cover up, but ten minutes later she is back in the bathroom, using the bathroom and throwing up into the trash can. Emma is in and out of the bathroom all night and only get to sleep at five A.M.


	5. Chapter five: This can't be the stomach

Chapter five: This can't be the stomach flu!  
The next morning Emma wakes up when her alarm clock goes off. She rolls over in bed and hits the off button. At the sometime she grabs the right side of her abdomen with her right hand. She is thinking to herself, I know that I should stay home and rest seeing that I did not get to sleep till five o'clock this morning, but I really want to see Sean. I also know that there is very little hope that my mom or Mr. Simpson will let me go to school today, but I have to try. Emma lays in bed for a couple more minutes and listens to her mom and step-father talking in the kitchen. The whole time she is laying in bed holding her stomach and crying because her low right abdomen is hurting really bad. After her mom and step gather stop talking, Emma lay in bed for two more minutes and then she gets out of bed. Emma walks over to her dresser and opens the first drawer and takes a pair of underwear and a bra. She then close the first drawer and open up the second drawer, she grab a pair of old Jeans with holes in both knees and then close the drawer, she then opens the third drawer and pull a black tank top out of the drawer. Emma close the drawer and then opens up the last drawer of her five drawer dressers and pulls a gray sweatshirt out. After Emma gets dress she takes a sat on her bed and rest for a few moments, then she stands up and heads into her bathroom. She gets her toothbrush and toothpaste out and then wet her toothbrush down. She opens the toothpaste and put some toothpaste onto her toothbrush. She then brushes her teeth despite the toothpaste making her gag. After she put her toothpaste and toothbrush away, she looks in the mirror and sees that her French braid still looks all right, but notices that she look pale, so she opens the second drawer under the bathroom sink and get her makeup bag out. She puts some make up on, Emma then puts her make away. She then walks out of the bathroom and over to the nightstand and picks up the thermometer. She turns thermometer on and put the thermometer into her mouth. Emma 's then take a sat on the bed and waits for the thermometer to beep. When the thermometer beep she takes the thermometer out of her mouth and looks at the display to sees that her fever is still 39.7 C (103.5 F). Emma then stands up and run into the bathroom, because of a really bad urge to have a bowel movement and just make it onto the toilet on time. When she walks out of the bathroom, she only has two minutes left until she has to leave for school. She walks over to the staircase and grabs her backpack off the floor. She heads upstairs and walks into the kitchen, Emma then walks over to the kitchen table to sees a note on the table (that her mom left her) Emma picks up the note, which says Hi Emma, I did not bother to wake you up for school, because you are way too, sick to go to school today. I had to leave for work early and Snake has a doctor appointment to talk about the new chemotherapy he is starting on Monday. Grandmother Simpson is watching Jack today, so just stays in bed and rest. Also, try to drink and eat something today.  
Love Mom  
P.S. I will see you tonight when I get home from work, but if you need me to come home from work just call my cellphone or the hair salons number.

Emma sighs and is thinking this will make it a lot easier to get out of the house and go to school. She throws the note into the trash can and walks into the hallway. Emma slowly walks up to the front door and then opens the front door. She walks out of the house closes the front door behind her. At the same time Sean is walking up the sidewalk and towards the house with his car key in his right hand. Sean pull Emma into a hug and then kiss her lips. Emma knows that she should not be letting Sean's kiss or hug her, because of being sick. But she wants Sean to think she is well, So she let Sean continue to kiss her on the lips and she hugs and kisses Sean back on his lips. Emma then walks over to her boyfriend car and puts her backpack on the back seat next to his backpack. Then Emma open the passenger door and get into the car. She is close the door as Sean get into the car.

"Em, are you sure that you should be out of bed and going to school, because you still feel warm?"

"Yeah, I feel a hundred percent better, it must have been a forty-eight-hour flu bug is all."

"Ok, then let go to school and meet up with Alex and Jay."

"Sure."

"Is Mr. Simpson going to be there today?"

"No, he has a doctor appointment to talk about the new chemotherapy he started on Monday."

"I hope that this treatment work for him!"

"Me too."

Sean start driving towards the school and at the same time Emma turns her head towards the window and closes her eyes. She feels bad that she is lying to Sean and that she told him that she felt a hundred percent better, when she still feels horrible. She is also thinking to herself I am ache all over, burning up and have stabbing pains in my low right abdomen. Plus I am still nausea and still have diarrhea too. Several minutes later Sean pulls into the school parking lot and as soon as he stops the car Emma hop out and grabs her backpack off the back seat.

"Em, what the big hurry for there is still fifteen minutes to school starts?"

"I really have to use the restroom, I will meet you at your locker Sean."

"Ok, Em."

With that she runs into the school building and into the first girl's restroom. She looks around to make sure she is the only one in the restroom and then runs into the first stall. She kneels down in front of the toiler and start throwing up into the toilet. Five minutes later Emma sat down on the floor and pulls her knees up to her chest and starts crying. Also at the sometime she shuts the stall door, which she did not have the time to do when she runs into the stall. She then stands up and pulls her pants down and just very gets onto the toilet in time before her bowels let loss on her. Meanwhile, at Sean locker Jay, Alex and Sean are sitting on the floor up against their lockers waiting for Emma and Sean is started to get a little worry about his girlfriend.

"Sean, how long does it take green pace to use the restroom, she has been in there for almost thirteen minutes now?"

"Maybe Alex should go check on her?"

"I do not think so Sean, she your girlfriend not my friend!"

At the same time Emma walks over to them and slide down the wall. She then takes a sat next to Sean. Emma put her head on Sean left shoulder and then she close her eyes. At the sometime Emma has her right arm wrapped around her abdomen. Manny walks over to Sean, Jay, Alex and Emma and kneels down in front of Emma and tap her best friend on the shoulder and Emma opens her eyes.

"Em, you do not look good at all, are you sure you should be in school today?"

"I feel a hundred percent better, it was a forty-eight-hour flu bug is all."

"Yeah right Emma, I know you to well, you are lying."

"No, I am not Manny."

"Yeah you are!"

"Manny's Green pace says she is fine, so leave her alone!"

"Like you care about how Emma is feeling Jay!"

"Jay said leave Emma alone, so leave."

"Stay out of this Alex!"

"Do not talk to my girlfriend like that Manny and Emma is my best friend girlfriend, so of cause I care about how Emma is feeling."

"Fine, but when Emma passes out, I will be the first one to say I told you so!"

With that Manny walks away from Jay, Sean, Emma and Alex and heads to English classroom. When the bell rings Jay and Alex gets up and heads to media immersion lab and Sean and Emma stands up and starts walk to Mrs. Kwan classroom. Half way to the English classroom Emma stops walking and grabs her right side and leans up against the wall. Sean does not turn around, but keeps heading to class.

"Ouch!"

But as soon as she screams Sean turns around to see Emma running into the girl's restroom that is across from them, he looks at his watch and knows that he can't wait for her so he heads to class. Inside the restroom Emma runs into the first stall and drops to her knees in front of the toilet and start throwing up again. And she is thinking to herself, I do not know how much longer I can keep acting like I am well. I know that Sean is probably wonder where I am at by now and why I scream ouch at the top of my lungs and then running into the restroom. Several minute later she stands up and pulls her pants down and then sat on the toilet. She also grabs the tash can that in the stall. She then starts throwing up and her bowels start moving at the same time. Several minutes later Emma is walking out of the first stall, but she is so weak that she has to sat down on the restroom floor and leans up against the divider between stalls. She then starts crying and wraps her arms around her stomach.

"(Talking to herself) God my right side is killing me, I do not think I have the stomach flu, I think I have something else wrong with me."

Emma try to stand up, but is to tried and weak to get up, so she stay sitting on the floor. Meanwhile, in the Mrs. Kwan classroom Sean is staring at the clock and he also keeps looking over at the door. He looks over at Manny and gives her a worry look.

"Sean, do you want me to go check on Emma?"

"Yes, I am really worried about her. She says that she is feeling better, but when I hug Emma and kiss her this morning, Emma was still burning up with fever and she keeps holding her right side. Plus she keeps having to use the bathroom."

"I will go check on Em, for you."

"Thanks."

Manny, rises her hand and Mrs. Kwan looks up from grading paper and sees Manny hand rise in the air. She stands up and walks over to the back row and stop beside Manny.

"What do you need Manny?"

"Can I use the restroom?"

"Sure, but do not take to long."

"I won't."

Manny stands up and walks out of the classroom and then she starts walking towards the restroom. At the same time In the restroom Emma slower stand up and walk over to the sink, which is where she dropped her backpack. She picks her backpack off the floor then goes over to the center sinks. She turns the water on and then washes her hands. Emma then splashes some cold water onto her face to cool down, because she is burning up. She reaches up and grabs a paper towel and then she drys her face off. She slower starts walking towards the restroom door holding the right side of her stomach and tears are running down her face. At the same time the restroom doors open up and Alex, Amy and Manny walk into the restroom and see Emma holding her stomach and that she is crying. The three girls walk over to Emma just in time to see Emma legs start to give out on her and Emma start to fall. Both Alex and Amy grab Emma and help her sat down on the restroom floor.

"Manny's go to Mrs. Kwan's classroom and get Sean, tell him Emma is really sick and needs his help, also tell Sean that Amy and I are with Emma in the girl's restroom.

"Ok Alex!"

"Also after you get Sean, go get the school nurse and bring her to the restroom Manny."

"Ok Amy."

Manny runs out of the restroom and head to Mrs. Kwan classroom first, Sean gets up from his seat when he sees Manny's running up to classroom doors. He grabs his backpack, his car keys and then he follows Manny's out the door.

"Manny, what wrong?"

"Go to the girls restroom Emma is really sick and needs your help."

"Is anyone in the restroom with Emma right now?"

"Alex and Amy are with her and they will fill you in. I have to go to the nurse stations and get the school nurse now."

"Ok, go"

Manny starts running towards the nurse stations and Sean runs to the girl's restroom. When Sean gets to the restroom thirty seconds later. He runs into the restroom, not caring that it's the girls restroom. As soon as he runs through the door, Sean sees Emma laying on the restroom floor with her head on Alex's lap. Sean also sees that Emma is holding her right side and there are tears running off her face onto Alex jeans. Sean runs over to Emma and he kneels down next to her. Emma lifts her head up and looks at Sean.

" I am here Emma."

"Sean, my right side is really hurting."

"Can you stand up Em?"

"No Sean, I am in too much pain, Ouch."

Emma stops talking and her head falls back onto Alex's lap. Sean puts his right hand on Emma's forehead and pulls it off right away. He then picks Emma up and starts carrying her towards the door. Alex's grabs Emma's backpack and then open the restroom door. Sean carrying Emma out of the restroom and then Amy and Alex follows Sean out the restroom. As Sean is carrying Emma's toward the school main doors. Mr. Redditch, the school nurse and Manny come walk up to Sean, Emma, Alex and Amy.

"Sean where are you going with Emma Nelson?"

"I am taking Emma to the ER at Toronto General Hospital, Mr. Redditch!"

"Before Emma passed out in the restroom, she said her right side was hurting her really bad Mr. Redditch and Nurse Fox!"

"That not good Alex."

"No, it is not Manny."

"And Emma feels like she on fire when you touch her forehead."

"Amy's that not good and Sean you can take Emma to the ER, I will call Mrs. Nelson and Mr. Simpson and let them both know you are taking Emma to the ER at Toronto General Hospital and tell them to meet the two of you there. I will also fill out the paperwork to let your teachers know they neither of you will be in class."

"Yes Nurse Fox."

"Manny, Amy and Alex get back to class now."

"Mr. Redditch. I am going to help Sean with Emma and carry her backpack out to his car, then I will head back to class."

"Alex, I want you to come with me and ride in the backseat with Emma, so if she wakes up you can let her know what is going on."

"Sure Sean."

"That fine, Nurse Fox will let your teacher know that you will not be in class today Alex and the three of you can leave school now. Manny and Amy head to your classes now."

"(Sean, Alex, Amy and Manny) Yes Mr. Redditch."

Amy and Manny walk away from Mr. Redditch, Alex, Sean, Emma and the school nurse. At the same time Sean (carrying Emma) and Alex walks towards the main doors of the school. When the three of them get to the school doors, Alex opens the second door on the left if looking outside. Sean (carrying Emma) walks out of the school first. Then Alex's walk out of the school, closes the school door behind her and then they head to the school parking lot. Once they get to Sean's car, Alex unlocks the car doors and then she then opens the back door on the passenger side of the car and gets into the back of the car first. She then slides across the seat, so she is sitting behind the driver seat. Sean then lays Emma down on the backseat, so that her heads is laying on Alex's lap. Sean closes the back door on the passenger side and walks over to the driver side of the car, he then gets into the car.


	6. Chapter six: Rush to the ER!

Chapter six: Rush to the ER!  
A few moments later Sean speeds out of the school parking lot in the direction of Toronto General Hospital and at the same time Sean is thinking about his girlfriend, which means that he is not watching his speed. Meanwhile, Alex's who been watching Emma's for Sean's, takes her eyes off Emma for a few second and looks out the car window and Alex sees that Sean is flying past all the other cars that are on the road. She then looks up and at the car dashboard, she then looks at the car speed dial and sees that Sean is going 128 kph (79.536 mph). Alex look at the window again and then looks at Emma and think about what she wants to say to Sean. A few moments later Alex look up and at the speed dial again and see that Sean has not slow down.

"Sean the speed limited is only 72 kph (45 mph) and you are going 128 kph (79.536 mph), you going to get pull over by a police officer!"

"No, I won't and I need to get Emma to the hospital fast, because she is really sick, Lexi!"

"I know that Sean, but driving reckless is not going to get us to the hospital any faster!"

"Just keep an eye on Emma and keep your mouth shut!"

Alex does not say anything else to Sean, because she know that he is worry about Emma, but keep look up from Emma and at the back of Sean head. A few moments later Sean is coming up to an intersection and the traffic light has just turns yellow. He has more then enough time to stop and in fact by the time he reaches the intersections the light is red, but he does not stop. Sean drives through the intersections, which cause the cars with the right away to hit their brakes, so the drivers do not hit Sean's car. At the same time Alex sees a cop car pull out of the Tim Horton parking lot and turn they flash lights on and then cop car pulls into the line right behind Sean' car. Sean sees the cop car in his review mirror and he speeds up instead of pull over to the side of the road.

"Sean you have to stop for the cop!"

"But Emma!"

"Pull over, we will tell the cap what is going on and maybe he will let you off the hook this time."

"Fine."

Sean pulls his car over to the side of the road and puts the car into the park position. At the same time the cop car pulls up behind Sean and put his car into the park position. Then the twenty-nine-year-old cop, that has red hair and also has brown eyes gets out of his car and walks up to Sean's car. Sean rolls his window down, then hands the cop his drive license and car insecure . At the same time Sean sees the name tag that is on the cop duty shirt say officer Rock. As Sean is handing the cop his driver license and car insecure, Emma wakes up and starts whimpering in the backseat and grabs her right side, she then curls up into a ball.

"It's all right Emma, we are going to get you some help."

"(Crying) It really hurts Alex, Ouch!"

"I know!"

"Where Sean?"

"He driving the car, so we can take you to the ER Emma."

"We are not moving!"

"Sean just got pull over for speeding and for running a red light Emma."

"Oh."

"Mr. Cameron, what is wrong with the girl in the backseat of your car?"

"We are not sure, but Emma feels like she on fire when you touch her forehead. Plus Emma is in a lot of pain in the lower right sides of her abdomen and she passes out on us, which is reason that I am taken her to the ER."

"I will let you off with a warning this time Mr. Cameron. But for now on you needed to only drive the post speed limit. Also, you need to stop for every red light!"

"Yes, Sir."

"Here is your drive license and car insecure back. The rest of the way to the ER fellow the rules of the road."

"I will Sir."

Cop Rock walks away from Sean' car, then gets back into the cop car and takes off. Sean takes his car out of park position and pulls back onto the road. Sean then drives the rest of the way to the Toronto General Hospital. Eight and half minutes later Sean pulls his car up to the ER doors and puts his car into park position. Sean then turns his car off and takes a deep breath, he then gets out of the car. Sean leave the drive door open and walk over to the back door of his car on the driver side, he open up door and looks down at his girlfriend who curl up in a ball on the back seat. Sean hands Alex his keys and then picks Emma up. Emma looks up at Sean and then she lay her head on Sean shoulder and close her eyes.

"Lexi will you drive my car to the parking lot and park the car in a parking space for me, then meet me inside the ER?"

"Sure."

Alex gets out of the car and close the back door, she then walks up to the driver door. She get into the car and puts the key into the ignition, as Sean starts carrying Emma into the ER. Alex takes the car out of park and then drives over to the ER parking lot. She then parks the car in the first free parking space, which is the last space in the sixth row. Alex turn the car off, she then takes the key out of the ignition and at the same time wish that Jay was with her and that she had her backpack with her. After a few moments she gets out of the car, she locks the door and then close the driver door. She then runs from the parking space all the way to the ER door. Alex stops at the doors to the ER and catch her breath, she then walks into the ER and sees Sean and Emma setting in the waiting area and sees that Sean is setting on the couch by the door and that Emma laying on the couch with her head on Sean's lap. Alex walks over to Sean and Emma takes a sat in the center chair that across from the couch.

"Why hasn't Emma been put into an ER room yet?"

"They say Emma has to wait because she is not a trauma patient!"

"You have to be joking, can't they see she is really weak and in a lot of pain?"

Emma who has been laying on the couch with her eyes close and crying sits up and then grabs her right side. Emma then looks at Sean and then at Alex. Sean and Alex notice that Emma look a little green and is gagging.

"I am going to be sick."

"Hold on a sec."

"I will try, gagging."

Emma puts her hands over her mouth and at the same time Alex jumps up and run over to the door. Alex then grabs the trash can that on the right side of the door. Alex runs back over to the couch with the trash can in her left hand she set the trash can in front of Emma. Alex has just step back from the trash can, when Emma leans over the trash can starts getting throwing up into the trash can. A few moments later Emma lays back down on the couch with her head on Sean's lap, but after a few seconds Emma jumps off the couch. Emma then stumbles over to the ladies' restroom that is on Sean right side (back is to the windows and door of ER when sitting on couch). Alex stands up and follows Emma into the restroom. Inside the restroom Emma goes into the first stall and she because really dizzy, at the sometime the feeling that her bowels are going to move because worse. She pulls her pants and underwear down really fast, then set down on the toilet seat.

"Emma, are you ok?"

"No, can you please get me a trash can Alex's because I think that I am going to be sick to my stomach again and my bowels are moving right now?"

"Sure, hold on a sec."

"Hurry!"

Alex runs over to the sink area and grabs the small trash can that under the sink. She removes the top and set the top in the sink, she then walks over to the first stall door. Alex knocks on the stall door and Emma open the stall door for her. Emma takes the trash can from Alex and starts throwing up again. As Alex closes the restroom stall door, she can tell that Emma is in a lot of pain and is very weak. She walks over to the wall across from the stalls, that the sinks are on and lean up against the wall. Fifteen minutes later Emma walks out of the stall and over to the second sink. Alex walk over the second sink and turns the water on for Emma. As Emma's washes her hands, Alex's is at the third sink and is wetting down a paper towel with cool water. A few moments later Emma turns the water off and leans up against the wall. Alex walks over to Emma and wipes her face off with the cool paper towel. Once she has finish wipe Emma face off Alex walks over to the trash can and throws the paper towel away. At the sometime Emma leg give out and she slides down the wall landing in a sat position on the floor, she has also starts crying again.

"Alex's it feels like something is tearing apart on the right side of mine abdomens."

"Can you stand up?"

"No, I am in too much pain and I am also really dizzy right now."

Alex helps Emma's stand up and then Emma grabs her right side with both hands, then passe out. Alex catch Emma and then lays her down on the restroom floor. Alex then runs over to the restroom door, she opens the and looks around the waiting room.

"I need a Nurse in the restroom right now, by friend just passes out in there and she is burning up. She also keeps throwing up and she has diarrhea!"

Three nurses, two ER doctors and Sean come running over to the restroom door and to Alex who is holding the door open. The nurses and Doctor run into the restroom then over to Emma. They put Emma onto a stretcher and take Emma into the ER and get to work on finding out what wrong with her. One of the nurses is check Emma temperature when Emma comes to and sees that she is in the ER exam room being taking care of by a ER doctor and nurse.

"She has a fever of 40.5 C (104.9 F) Dr. Taste."

"Thank Nurse Max, Emma does it hurt when I push on the right side of your abdomen?"

"Yes, really bad can you stop pushing there."

"Sure, Nurse Max let get an ultrasound of her lower right abdomen and run a red and white cell blood count on Emma Nelson. I also want you to start an IV of normal saline to rehydrate her and some medicine to reduce her fever."

"I will get start right away."

The nurse gets to work on putting an IV into Emma left wrist. Meanwhile, Alex and Sean are in the waiting area, because they were not allowed in the ER with Emma. Alex is sitting in the same chair as before and Sean is pace. At the same time Mrs. Nelson and Mr. Simpson come running over to Sean and Alex with worry looks on their faces. Mr. Simpson and Mrs. Nelson stop in front of Sean. Mr. Simpson then looks over and sees Alex sitting in a chair with a worry look on her face. Sean can see that Mrs. Nelson has been crying, when she walks up to him and gives him a big hug. Alex stands up from the chair she is sitting in and walks over to Emma mom and Step-father.

"Mr. Simpson, you look weak please have a seat!"

" Yes, honey Alex is right you need to set down."

Alex, Sean, Mr. Simpson and Mrs. Nelson, walks over to the chairs and the couch. Mrs. Nelson, Mr. Simpson and Sean take a sat on the couch and Alex sat back down in the chair she stands up from. A few moments later both Mrs. Nelson and Mr. Simpson look over at Sean and then looks at Alex (who sitting across form them) with a look on both they faces that says please let us know what is going on! Sean and Alex take a deep breath then Sean give Alex a look that says I will tell them.

"I suppose Mr. Simpson and Miss. Nelson's that you want to know about Emma?"

"(Crying) Yes, please."

"As of right now Mrs. Nelson, we do not know much. The nurses and Doctors only took her back into the ER a few minutes, before you come running in."

"Please told us what cause the two of you to bring Emma to the ER, the school nurse only told us to meet the two of you along with Emma at this ER?"

"Mr. Simpson, Manny, Amy and I walk into the girl's restroom and show Emma slower walk toward the restroom door hold her right side and crying at the sometime her legs give out on her. Amy and I grab her really fast and help Emma sat down on the floor. I then sent Manny to get Sean and the school nurse."

"When I get to the girl's restroom, I found Emma laying down and rest her head on Alex legs. I also saw Emma was holding her right side and crying. When she notices I was there she lift her head and told me her right side hurt really bad . She also says that she could not stand up, then she passes out and her head fall back onto Alex legs. I then felt Emma's forehand and pull my hand away really fast because she was burning up."

"I should have check on Emma before I left the house to take Jack to grandma Simpson and then go to work. What happen next Sean."

"Mrs. Nelson, I then pick Emma up and carrying her toward the main doors of the school. That when we saw Mr. Redditch, the school nurse and Manny and after talking to them a few minutes Mr. Redditch told us to bring Emma here. Lexi, will you tell Mr. Simpson and Mrs. Nelson what Emma told you in the hospital restroom, before passes out again?"

"Sure Sean, when will first got here Emma spent the first five minutes throwing up into the trash can next to you Mrs. Nelson. When she stop throwing up, she was fine for a few second and then she jumped up and run into the ladies rest room. I run into the restroom after her and hen I get into the restroom, I ask Emma if she was ok and she told me she felt like she was going to be sick again. She then asks me to get her a trash can, because she had diarrhea and was on the toilet. I run and get her a trash can and give the trash can to her. Several minutes later, Emma comes out of the restroom stall and wash her hand and I wet down a paper towel with cool water. When Emma was done washes her hands, I wipe her face off. Just as I finish wiping her face off, Emma legs give out and she slides down the wall then sat down on the floor."

"My poor baby, did Emma's tell you anything Alex?"

"She said it felt like something was tearing apart on the right side of her abdomens and beside being in a lot of pain she was really dizzy. That when she passes out again and I run over to the restroom door, then open up the door up and then yell for help."

"Has one of the ER doctors or ER nurses came out and told the two of you anything yet?"

"No!"

Mrs. Nelson, Mr. Simpson, Sean and Alex look at each other and then look at the floor. Meanwhile, in the ER Dr. Taste is doing an ultrasound on the right side of Emma's abdomen and the doctor is not liking what he is seeing on the ultrasound monitor. Nurse Max is hold Emma left hand and trying to keep her calm. At the same time Nurse Grape comes running into the examination room with the blood count results in her hands. The nurse hand the blood count result to Dr. Taste's and then he looks over the results. The doctor then shakes his head at the nurses and then he looks at Emma with a look that say that the results and what he is seen on the ultrasound are not good.

"What is wrong with me?"

"You have appendicitis, I have to take you into surgery right now to do an emergency appendicectomy, because your appendix has burst. Nurse Grape will you go out to the wait area and let her friends know what going on and if her parents have get here please let her mother and step father know what is going on!"

"Ok!"

Emma watch Nurse Grape walks out of the exam room, as Nurse Max starts to pull her bed away from the wall. Meanwhile, in the waiting area Sean, Alex and Mrs. Nelson's are pace and Mr. Simpson is tapping his feet. At the same time the doors to the ER swing open and Nurse Grape walks over to were Sean, Alex and Mrs. Nelson are.

"Sean, are these Emma Nelson parents?

"Yes Nurse Gape, The lady standing next to me with the red hair is Mrs. Nelson Emma mom and that is Mr. Simpson, Emma step-father that is set in the chair across from us."

Mr. Simpson stands up and walks over to his wife. Spike, puts her right arm around her husbands' waist and then the two of the look at the nurse that standing in front of them.

"What is wrong with my daughter?"

"Mrs. Nelson, Emma has a fever of 40.5 C (104.9 F) and the right side of her abdomen is causing her a lot of pain. Dr. Taste run blood work and he also did an ultrasound of Emma's abdomen and decide that Emma needs to have emergency surgery!"

"Surgery for what?"

"Mr. Simpson your step daughter is having appendicectomy!"

"Oh God has her appendix bursts yet?"

"Yes Mrs. Nelson, her appendix bursts before she passed out in the ER ladies' restroom, that is way Dr. Taste rush her into emergency surgery. I have to go and assist him, but for now the four of you should head up to surgery floor waiting room, which is on the third floor. When the surgery is over Dr. Taste, will come out and he will talk to all of you."

"(Alex, Sean, Mrs. Nelson and Mr. Simpson) yes we will head up to the surgery waiting room."

They watch nurse Grape walk through the ER door, then the four of then head upstairs to the third floor and to the surgery waiting room. Sean, Alex, Mr. Simpson and Mrs. Nelson's take a sat in the chair in the first row. then Mrs. Nelson calls Mrs. Simpson followed by her mother and lets them both know what going on with Emma. As Mrs. Nelson's is talking to her mom on her cellphone Manny, Jay and Amy come running into the surgery waiting room and over to Sean, Alex, Mrs. Nelson and Mr. Simpson. Alex stands up and runs up to Jay and he wraps his arms around Alex. She then lay her head on Jay shoulder and starts crying, the two of them take a sat next to Sean (on his left). At the same time Manny walks over and takes a sat in the chair on Sean right side. Amy sat down in the seat across from Jay and then cross her arms. The seven of them sat quietly for several minutes till Mrs. Simpson carrying Jack(Snake mom and Jack Grandmother) and Mr. Simpson (grandfather) along with grandmother Nelson comes into the waiting room and then the three of them take a sat next to Mrs. Nelson and Mr. Simpson.

"Christine's what is wrong with my granddaughter?"

"Mom, Emma is having an appendicectomy right now."

"Did Emma appendix bursts?"

"Yes mom, Emma's appendix burst right before the doctor and nurse take her back to the ER."

"Archie is Emma going to be all right?"

"I am sure Emma going to be fine, mom."

Jack starts crying so Spike takes her son form Grandma Simpson and Grandma Simpson pulls a bottle out of the diaper bag and then hand the bottle to her daughter-in-law. Mrs. Nelson put the bottle into Jack's mouth and he stops crying.


	7. Chapter seven: Never end wait!

Chapter seven: Never end wait!  
It has been two hours since Nurse Grape told them Emma was being taken into emergency surgery to have an appendectomy. Mr. Simpson, Mrs. Nelson, Sean, Jay, Alex, Amy, Manny and all the grandparents have starts to worry that something has happened to Emma, because the surgery seems to be taking forever, at the same time Dr. Taste walks into the surgery waiting room, Spike and Snake jump up from their seats, once the doctor walks through the doors of the waiting room. A few moments later the doctor walks up to Emma mom and step father.

"Is my daughter ok?"

"Yes Mrs. Nelson your daughter is fine."

"Can we see Emma?"

"She is still asleep, but yes you can see Emma in a few minutes, but there are a few things that we need to discuss first, so let have a sat for now."

Mrs. Nelson and Mr. Simpson walk over to where they families and Emma friends are sitting and takes a sat on the love seat, Dr. Taste takes a sat in the chair across from the love seat and looks at Mrs. Nelson and Mr. Simpson.

"Ok, what do you need to talk to me and my husband about Dr. Taste?"

"First off Emma has to stay in the hospital for six or more day, because of her appendix ruptures before we could get her into surgery, I had to do an open appendectomy (which mean I had to make incision on her lower right abdomen that is ten cm (four inch) and places tubes to drain the puss from the raptures appendix and I have put Emma on antibiotic to fight off infection that the puss from the rapture appendix and prevent catch any other infection during her stay in the hospital and she will be able to go home once all the pus has drain! But there are a few other issues that I need to be bringing to you attention Mrs. Nelson and Mr. Simpson, the first one is that Emma Iron count is low and the second is when I was doing the ultrasound, I thought I saw a mass on Emma's right fallopian tub and during the surgery I count the fallopian tub and did found the mass!"

"No, but she is only fourteen."

"Mrs. Nelson, I do not think she has cancer her white blood cell count was elevation because of the appendicitis, but not low (which is what the white blood cell count would be if she had cancer). I removed the mass from her fallopian tub when I had Emma in surgery and the lab technician are run tests on the mass right now to find out what if the mass is benign (not cancer) or malignant (has cancers), we should know in a couple hours!"

"Did you have to remove her fallopian tub?"

"No Mr. Simpson, she still has both of her fallopian tubs, but if she can keep the right fallopian tub all depend on what the test says. How about you all go upstairs to the fifth floor and to room 501 and sees Emma now!"

"(Both Mrs. Nelson and Mr. Simpson)Thanks, we will."

Emma grandparents, Mrs. Nelson carrying Jack, Mr. Simpson, Sean, Manny, Alex, Jay and Amy are stand up and walk out of the waiting room and into the hallway. They then take the elevator up to the fifth floor. The eleven of them walk up to the door of room 501, Mrs. Nelson (and Jack) and Mr. Simpson is the first to reaches the door of Emma hospital room. Emma who has been awake for ten minutes smile at her mom, Jack, step father, grandparents, Manny, Sean, Jay, Alex and Amy as they walk into the room. Emma notices that her mom, step father and everyone else looks worried about something.

"Mom what wrong?"

"Emma the doctor saw what thought was mass on your right fallopian tub when during the ultrasound and after doing the appendectomy, he take a look at your right fallopian tub and found that what he saw on the ultrasound was a mass, the doctor removed the mass and sent the mass to the lab to have test run on the mass to check for cancer and we should know what the test result are in about forty-five minute if the mass is benign (not cancer) or malignant (has cancers)."

"Oh, does the doctor think the mass in malignant?"

"No."

"Sean where is my backpack?"

"Your backpack is in my car Emma."

"Ok, Manny can you stay till I get the test result? "

"Sure Emma."

"Alex thanks for help Sean out, it was nice of you. Also thanks for coming to check on me Jay and Amy, the three of you can leave when everyone you need to."

"(Alex, Jay and Amy) you are welcome Emma."

Sean takes a sat in the chair next to Emma bed on the right side and at the same time Jay, Alex and Amy leave, along with Grandma Simpson, Grandpa Simpson and Jack. Forty-three minutes later Dr. Taste and Nurse Grape walks into the hospital room, Dr. Taste is carrying a clipboard with the test result onto the clipboard. Nurse Grape walks over to the IV stand on the left side of the hospital bed and checks Emma IV's.

"Emma, I have the test result on the mass that I found on your right fallopian tub and the mass was benign, which means you do not have cancer."

"That great."

Dr. Taste checks the bedside drainage collector bag that is connected to the drain tub and sees that there is a couple inc of pus in the collector bag. The doctor makes a note on Emma's hospital chart, then looks up at Emma and all her guests.

"Visit hour end a half hour ago, so everyone needs to leave now."

"Do my parents have to leave too?"

"Yes Emma's your mom and step-father has to leave to."

"Ok."

Sean, Manny, Mrs. Nelson and Mr. Simpson stand up and give Emma hugs and then they all leave Emma hospital room. A few minutes after Manny, Sean and her parents have left Emma lays her head on the pillows and goes to sleep.


	8. Chapter eight: On the way to recover!

Chapter eight: On the way to recover  
It now Sunday morning, it has been three days since Emma had her appendix out and she is still in the hospital. Sean is sitting next to Emma bedsides and help her catch up on the schoolwork that she missed on Wednesday, Thursday and Friday and Jack is laying in the playpen that Sean set up by the window. Jack starts crying, so Sean stand up a walk over to the playpen. Sean picks Jack up and then grabs the diaper bag off the floor. Emma looks up from doing her English homework and over at Sean who is changing Jack diaper on the floor.

"Sean it is so nice of you to watch Jack today, so my mom and Snake can spend today together. Seeing that Snake has to be admitted into St. Mary hospital tomorrow to start his new treatment.

"It is no big deal Em, besides Jack likes me and they have not had a day to themselves since Jack was born."

Sean picks Jack up from the floor and walks over to the hospital bed. Sean then hands Jack to Emma and Jack lays her head on Emma left shoulder, then close his eyes. At the same time picks the dirty diaper off the floor, he then walks into the bathroom and then throws the dirty diaper into the trash can. Sean walks over to the sink and turns the water on. He then puts some soap on his hands and washes his hands. When he comes out of the bathroom, he takes Jack from Emma and sat back down in the chair by her hospital bed. Sean and Emma have just start to do their homework again when Dr. Taste walks into the room and sees Sean, Jack's are the only one visit Emma. He walks over to Emma bedside and looks at her. Emma and Sean stop working on their homework and look up at the doctor.

"So far today only a tiny amount of puss has drain into the drainage collector bag."

"Can I go home then?"

"No, not yet, once the pus stop drain and I can remove the tub and drainage collector bag."

"Ok, when I get release can I go back to school?

"Yes, if you feel up to it Emma, but do not push yourself because you just had major surgery on Wednesday afternoon and are still recovering. And you still have stitches."

"Ok I will not push myself.

Emma and Sean work on their homework for another hour then Sean takes Jack to his and Tracker Apartment, so Emma can get some rest and Sean can get Jack to lie down for his nap. Sean takes Jack home around eight o'clock that night. After he has hand Jack to Spike.

"Emma wants me to let you know that she is downstair in her bedroom, Dr. Taste let her come home a couple hours ago."

"But she was still drain pus this morning."

"The nurse check the drainage collector bag after you left and there was no new pus in the bag, so Dr. Taste deiced it was safe to remove the tub and bag and let her come home."

"Is Emma awake?"

"Yes Sean, you can go downstair and see her but do not stay long."

"Ok."

Sean walks into the kitchen and over to the basement down and then he goes downstairs to Emma's basement bedroom, to see how Emma is doing. Once in Emma's bedroom he take a sat on the edge of her bed and then kiss her on the forehead.

"I did not think I would see you again today Sean!"  
"Way did you think that Em?"

"Because you did not come back to the hospital this afternoon and did not come and see me in the hospital on Thursday or Friday and I Saturday you only stay for a few minutes."

"I had to work after school both days and you know that I had to go into work and cover for Jay, because he had to stay home and watch his one-year-old sister who has a bad cold on Saturday, that is why I could only stay a few minutes."

"It just the last few weeks you have not wanting to spent time with me and you have want to spent more time with Ellie Nash."

"Em, I love you and not Ellie!"

"Then way have you been spent so much time with her?"

"She been helping me with some math homework that I did not understand and I have been helping her with her auto shop project is all Em. I ask you to help me with my math, but you were to busy helping you mom and Snake and were not able to help me. I did ask you if it was ok for me to ask Ellie, Paige, Ashley, Hazel or Terri for help and you said it was fine."  
"That right, I am sorry Sean. It must have slipped my mind is all."

"I should leave, so you can get a good night sleep."

"Will you stay until I go to sleep Sean?"

"Sure"

Emma closes her eyes and a few minutes later she falls to sleep. Sean stands up and walks up the stairs and into the kitchen close Emma's bedroom door behind him. Sean wave bye to Spike, Snake and Jack and he walks to the front door of the house. Mrs. Nelson stands up holding Jack and follows Sean to the front door. Mrs. Nelson's make sure Sean is in his car before she close and locks the front door. She then heads upstairs to give Jack a bath.  
The End


End file.
